Samsara: Birth
by Foralleternity987
Summary: A forgotten muse sings in the form of a legend, he suffers both pain and bitterness. He is powerful, but wise. He's wise, but humble. He is NOT the Rikudō Sennin but he's Naruto Namikaze. WARNING: This series has a slow update rate.
1. The boy who seeks perfection

**The Samsara: Birth**

_A/N: Hello people of Fanfiction, I am a new author who is trying to improve his writing skills by using Fanfiction as his notebook. Why? It would be interesting to practice and have someone commenting on it._

_To start this off, this story is inspired by many and various works from all the great fanfiction writers out there, much respect to them really. I thank the various authors who writes various stories for giving me inspiration to do this._

_So to make things short, there won't be anything PERFECT or AWESOME here. This account is only used for this male teenager who is trying to improve his writing skills. Of course, criticism is needed here, that's the main reason why I'm here in the first place._

_Warning: I will be literally butchering character's personality here; it'll be so bad that OOC won't define it. there will be constant talk about God in this chapter, but the author does not have any intention of placing any controversial material here._

_Then, without further rambling from me, I give you this._

* * *

They say a demon is bad.

They say a hero is good.

But what if… what if life is much more revealing than what it is now? What if a demon has a reason for being bad? What if a hero isn't someone who protects people with his mighty sword?

The answer is hard to answer, for it is similar to ask of who is good, and who is bad.

Answering answers… answering answers that are not of use to most people is something very annoying. How can someone not feel annoyed when someone asks them a question that literally makes no sense?

They'll feel annoyed and disturbed that's for one. But isn't it them who is annoying? What if the asker is really looking forward for someone to answer his question? The question that the asker has sought for?

But asking questions won't get the asker anywhere, oh no. if there is one thing… one thing that the asker should do is that he has to find it. He must find his answer, asking is helpful but the most definite way is to find it.

But where?

Well that is up to the asker. After all, the answer is all around him.

"Hey, are you okay my child?"

Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage of the Leaf village, asked his son. Similar visage to his father, the child sports the same short blonde and spiky hair, cerulean sea blue eyes and the same nose. But his child age makes him rounder, the boy's cheeks is the only thing that made him different.

Whisker marks.

A proof of the father's greatest sorrow, but also a proof of his faith in his son.

The boy didn't answer his father, looking right out the window of the Hokage office from his father's desk. The face of a child barely twelve years of age is so… detached.

The lip that he possesses is not smiling like what most children would do. Instead, it is sporting a flat and faraway look. His eyes, unlike his father are so… bare and empty. His eyes are like the definition of the sky itself, empty but clouded with curiosity.

The father frowns visibly, he reached up his hands to the boy's crown, rubbing it in an affectionate manner. Eyes tired, he can only say, "I'm sorry."

As expected, the boy didn't answer. His form still focused on the scenery before him, the sea of people and buildings that scattered upon this village. He can feel his father's hand rubbing his head even faster, trying his best to show him affection.

"I'm very sorry, Naruto…"

Naruto. His name is Naruto Namikaze, the Whirlpool maelstrom that appears on a windy wave. His vivid image is inherited from his father, but his personality not. Yes, not even from his deceased mother.

KNOCK KNOCK

Minato cast the door a look, focusing on it. a female voice came from the other side of the door, belonging to that of another child. "Daddy… is Onii-sama here?"

The father smiled, answering. "Yes, he's here. Come on in, Haru."

"O-Okay…" the voice outside the door stuttered, the door opens revealing a little girl no older than ten with a short straight crimson hair and a pair of emerald green eyes. Her body adorned in a green sundress, sandals as footing. Currently an uneasy expression on her face, she approached her father.

"A-Ano… Kakashi-jiichan said that you have a meeting this evening… and he told me to come get you…" her tone is shy, her constant looking on the ground supports that.

The father of the two frowned for a brief moment. "That Kakashi… how could he use my daughter for his errand?" he let out a sigh. "Haah… Kushina… what should I do?"

Seeing her father's disappointed expression, the girl look worried instantly, looking as if she was the one to blame. "U-Um…! Don't blame Kakashi-jiichan, daddy… he's doing his training with Obito-jiichan and Rin-baachan… so I-I told him that I'll help…" she blushed.

That caused the Hokage to change his expression from disappointment to surprise. "Oho? You volunteered? Why isn't that good, Haru." A smile appears on his face. "I'm proud of you." a praise from her father was all it takes to make her feel better, but if a praise from her brother was heard, she'll be happy even more.

"And what do you need your brother for?" Minato asked, not forgetting his daughter's earlier need.

That made her blush deeper, she twiddles her fingers shyly, still looking on the ground. "E-E-Eh… I… Uh… Sasuke-kun was looking for him, he said something about a… a… training?"

The word training made the Hokage froze. His eyes widen in obvious shock, a gasp threatened to escape from his mouth but he barely managed to hold it in. He slowly turned his head to see his son, seeing him still focused on the scenery of Konoha.

His words stuck inside his throat, he wanted to speak. He can't speak, the shock of knowing that his son is training is something very surprising. He finally finds his voice, his lips strangely dry. Body fully turning towards the boy, he asked.

"Naruto, you have been training with Sasuke?"

The question is that, not 'When did you start training?' or any other possible question. The boy answers, something that shocked his sister and father.

"Yes, yes I have." His voice is not something they expected it would be. It's… it's… not cold but… it's like the embodiment of a still, calm and perfect leader. His tone is peaceful, that's one way to describe it. He spoke so tersely and calm, a little bit of coldness in it but it's regal.

His father didn't know how to respond. He's still shocked of hearing his son speaking for the very first time in his life. He saw him turning, facing them. The usual detached and emotionless look replaced by a serious, strict and a sense of authority.

One thing Minato knew for sure is that the boy didn't get that from his mother.

Snapping himself from his stupor, the Hokage spoke again. "I see… then go, meet Sasuke-kun. And be sure to be home before dinner."

After hearing his father's words, he jumped down to the floor, walked up to the door and leaving after giving the two people a curt bow.

Minato stared at the spot where his son exited, not moving still focused at the door frame. It was then when his daughter's voice reached his ears. "Um… daddy? The meeting…?"

Snapping out, he smiled. "Oh yeah… I'll be going there in a minute, go home first Haru." He gave her a warm smile that seems to reassure her. "Boar, please accompany her." A male figure dressed in black and a white porcelain mask to hide his mask appeared from the ceiling into to the ground.

"Yes Lord Hokage." He kneeled before leaving to nothingness. That's enough to let Haru have a safe trip home for sure. His daughter exits the room, leaving him alone.

Or maybe?

"Wolf."

A black figure, this time female, dressed in similar attire as the earlier one appeared, the only difference is that her ninjato is strapped to her back. She kneeled on the ground, her short straight black hair shifting.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" her voice sounded mature, expected from an ANBU.

Minato grabbed a pen and placed it inside his pocket. He adjusted his haori and hat. "Follow Naruto, and tell me every single detail on what he's doing." His voice filled with authority, he ordered the ANBU to do as he commands.

"Yes milord." She disappeared into the shadows, leaving not a single trace of her behind. The Hokage gazed out the window into the direction of where the training ground is. He sports a worried expression on his face, something unusual to look for the public.

"Naruto… what is it that you do my son…?"

A question that is unheard.

* * *

"You're here… Naruto."

Sasuke Uchiha, the youngest heir to the Uchiha clan, a boy considered to be a genius amongst those his age. A rather tall boy, dressed in black familiar Uchiha clan attire with long sleeves and collar. His lower attire consisting of a simple grey trousers and sandals.

His raven black eyes hold an aura of absolute devotion, intelligence and skill. It's not hidden that the boy is smart. His hair shifted slowly due to the warm wind of evening, face sporting a patient look and lips looking flat.

Currently, his eyes are only focused to one sole figure.

Naruto Namikaze

He would accept this boy as his leader, Hokage and even teacher. Why? He's his savior. A white robed man amongst those who are dressed in black. The perfect embodiment of a lantern if one will.

Flashback

"_Are you lost?"_

_He's cold. Scared and wet. Raising his face, he came face to face with another boy. He looked no older than him, as short as him and young. But one thing… one thing that makes him different is his presence._

_Above him is a plain umbrella, shielding him from the cold rain. The forest is not a place for a boy like them to be in. but he's here… he's here dressed in his regal blue and gold attire, consisting of simple t-shirt with golden linings and a matching set of pants and sandals._

_To be this close to him… to be in this field of view makes the rain stop for him. His eyes fixated a pair of reflecting deep blue, he felt inferior. His Uchiha pride disappeared instantly, his usual cold and mighty attitude gone. _

_Replaced with one thing._

_Relief._

"_Come, I can show you the way out of this forest." He spoke again, his voice shouldn't belong to a child. He leans the umbrella closer to him, shielding him from the rain. Of course, this action caused the blonde to be exposed to the rain too._

_But he didn't do anything instead of standing. He stands from his position before, no longer leaning on the tree bark waiting for help. He wiped the liquid from his eyes, they are not the rain, they're tears._

_Soon, the two started to walk from the forest, with him being led by his savior. While walking, Sasuke can't help but feel ashamed. Why? He let his fears conquered him, he let panic drove his mind and most importantly, he cried. _

_His father and even brother told him that crying is useless. It's unbecoming of a ninja to cry, it's a taboo. _

_He felt guilty, ashamed of himself and hurt. He's guilty of not thinking the situation through, he's ashamed because he lets a stranger help him and he's hurt, no, his pride is hurt because he's saved._

"_We're here." He heard him say. Sasuke allowed his head to raise slightly, his vision graced with the giant and familiar gate. His shame hollowed eyes stared blankly at the gate, not feeling happy of seeing as much as before._

_The other boy said nothing, not even a word. It was then when a group of chunnins came and approach them. The blonde recognized one of the chunnin, Kotetsu is his name. Kotetsu, face holding obvious worry, asked the two boys. "Naruto-sama, Uchiha-sama! Where have you been this past two days?! Your family is worried about you two, especially yours Uchiha-sama!"_

_Sasuke didn't respond. The chunnin spoke again. "Come, follow us, we'll take you to the Hokage tower."_

"_No."_

_A commanding voice spoke out, it took Kotetsu five seconds to realize that it was not one of his peers speaking. His eyes landed on the blonde, both eyes widening. "No, don't. Tell my father than I'll be waiting at home, and thank the Uchiha for having a rather brave son." He walked forward, not casting a glance to them. "Thank them that Uchiha-san saved me." _

_He disappeared into the gate, all of the ones present are staring at his previous position. Out of all, Sasuke was the one who is most surprised. His eyes are wide enough to be called saucers. _

_Why…?_

_Why did he told them that?_

_It was him who was saved, it was him who was scared and it was him who cried! He was the one who saved him, he was the one who lead, and it was him to brought him here. So, why…? Why did he lie?_

_Sasuke Uchiha did not know, but he knew one thing._

_Naruto Uzumaki, for him, is perfect._

_End_

"Uchiha." A pair of still blue eyes gazed back into a pair of black orbs. The two exchanged stares for a brief moment, not speaking or moving. It was ended when the blonde speak again, his tone still that of his regal and cold one. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." He answered, tone as hard as steel. But is his will the same? Is his will as hard as his words?

No, because his will… his will is that of a fire.

**Later…**

"Do not show fatigue, straighten your posture, do not show weakness to your enemies."

He's tired… body aching and brain having a major headache. He spent the rest of the evening training, with Naruto observing and instructing him. He done all sorts of things from taijutsu to theory. He punched a tree that results in his aching body parts, he solved theories that results in a major headache for his brain.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, chest heaving up and down as he lay on the cold night grass. He can't feel his neck, legs and arms... he's numb. His breathing hurt and eyes sore, another mathematical problem will cause him to have his Sharingan, that's for sure…

"The ninja is perfect. He does not show flaws among his comrades. The ninja is absolute, weakness is not an option. The mind and body are one, do not attempt to choose, combine them."

He heard him dictating from the sidelines, face expressionless and unmoving from his earlier spot in the evening. Like him, he skipped dinner to get to this hour. But he doubt that he's soring as much as him right now.

Sasuke struggled to his feet; the effort of moving his arms alone is unbearable. He coughed, the hurting in his chest increased. But he refuses to show any signs of giving up! He refuses to show weakness in front of him!

"Graaah!" he jumped, ignoring all the searing hot pain coursing through his body. panting heavily, Sasuke stood his ground once more. Looking at the boy dressed in blue, eyes shouting determination, Sasuke Uchiha has been reborn.

'Haaah… hah… gah… hah…" Sasuke panted, chest heaving up and down. But he held it in. his fatigue, his pain, his weakness… he's holding them all in, refusing to show them to him. his eyes stared upon his, not meeting eye to eye, but meeting eye to soul.

Naruto saw something inside of Sasuke. It is not his determination, it is not his sheer potential and it is not his bloodline.

It is his eyes that he see. Not his eyes that is physical for all to see, but the window to his soul. The window that is previously closed has been opened, his body boiling with absolute drive that kept him going until now, it's not strength. It's joy.

Sasuke's joy of wanting to show his worth in front of him is on the max, he has forgotten about all the pain and hurting he suffered earlier. It was all replaced by joy, satisfaction and happiness. A full grown smirk appeared on the Uchiha's face, even if he's still sore, he's ridden in joy.

"How… How's that?"

The blonde took a moment to think. Then, he spoke.

"Perfect."

One word. That one word was all it takes for Sasuke to feel… so joyous. He let himself fell to the ground, his back landing on the surface of cool grass. A full blown smile stretched his face, something that an Uchiha don't normally posses.

"But it's not satisfaction for me."

In just six words, Sasuke's joy shattered like mirrors. Shocked, he screamed. "Why?! Was the improvement I showed you not enough?! Wasn't it good enough for you!?" he shouted at the top of his lungs, eyes blazing with fury.

"Every time! Every single time I train was with you ordering me what to do! You tell me to be perfect, you taught me why should I be perfect but you yourself isn't!" Sasuke points an accusing finger on the blonde, mind filled with anger and discontentment. It's like a slap to the face for him.

After all he's done… this was all just to get his acknowledgement, he train, he improve for him! Not for his clan, not for his pride but for him! but why? Why did he have to have such high standards?

"What about you? You're flawed for all I know." Sasuke spat at that, eyes mocking him.

The other boy stood motionless. His eyes fixed on Sasuke's form. It was when Naruto spoke that the Uchiha listened.

"Aren't you perfect for trying to be perfect? Aren't you flawed for being perfect? Have I taught you nothing, Sasuke? Have I not taught you to be perfect?" he asked, eyes still and expression still blank and strict.

"Yes, I haven't taught you to be perfect."

"What?" Sasuke's voice came out shaky.

"Perfection is only possible for those who define them. I have defined my own perfection." He turned his body towards the exit of the training ground. He walked a couple of feet away, still in hearing distance. And he turned his head towards Sasuke, giving him a look. "What's your definition of perfection Sasuke?"

With that said, he's gone, leaving the Uchiha alone to ponder on his words.

Sasuke stood agape, body shivering and fists tightening. He gritted his teeth, eyes shadowed by his hair.

"NAAAARUUUUTOOO!" He shouted to the light of the moon. tears began to fall from his eyes, his pride restored but his joy fading. He then fell to his knees, falling to tears. "Why?! Why is it so hard!?" he only want to show him dammit! He wants to show that he's different, he wants to show that he's not weak!

He wants to show that he is perfect.

But perfect… being perfect is out of his reach. But to hell with giving up, he'll make him see his perfection… he'll be the one to order the next time they train.

"HYAAAAAH!"

And from that night onwards, Sasuke Uchiha has been hitting the log like crazy.

* * *

"That is all sir."

…

"Thank you, wolf. You are dismissed."

"Yes." POOF

The thing about ANBU reports is that all of them are detailed. Evervy scene, actions, conversation are so detailed that he could make a book out of it. but ignoring that, he's now… he's not surprised, he's not shocked he's beyond them.

He's mindblown.

Wolf is the best ANBUs out there, she damn is. He trusts what she says or report to him, he trusts her to the point where she'll say that she saw the Raikage dressed in a pink tutu.

But this news about his son and the Uchiha kid training? He's thiiiis close to fire her. Yup. But proof is proof, and it's detailed to boot. Upon hearing Wolf's report, Minato was so into it that he forgot to blink. That explains why his eyes are sore right now.

Just like all the other fathers out there, he has no choice than to accept what he had heard. But… really? His son… his son who has been silent all of this time is that strict? That cold? That… mature? He didn't know… he did not know a freaking thing…

The Kage sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He slumped back to his chair, looking at the white dim ceiling. "Haah… Kushina… what should I do?" being him is hard… it's damn hard. But he's happy too, he knew something about his son that he has never known before.

**At home…**

"O-Onii-sama?"

Meeting a familiar face, Haru is still surprised by the fact that her brother returned home late at night. He's there, entering the door of the house, face still the way she remembered it to be. He took off his sandals and placed them on the rack near him. he walked pass her but was stopped when he heard her speak.

"A-Ano.. Onii-sama… dinner's ready and the bath is warm if you want to take one…." She said to her brother. Without looking back, Naruto shrugged his shoulders, indicating that he understood. He went to the kitchen to eat his late dinner.

Haru sighed; she's used to her brother acting the way he is. But today, today at the office, she heard him spoke. That's something refreshing for once. But she wants to know more about him and she's sure that her father does too.

Her brother acted the same way he's in the academy. He's the top student, the rookie of the class with Sasuke Uchiha next to him. Even her, who does above in class, can't help but feel… inferior when seeing her brother doing everything so perfect.

She's not jealous or anything, she's just interested. She's interested in her brother, now more because she heard him spoke this early evening.

The girl giggled lightly, continuing her walk to her room to catch a good night sleep.

Meanwhile for the older Namikaze, he's eating his dinner peacefully. He enjoys good food but he try to avoid junk food. Eating them might be delicious but it only took single rat to make an elephant fall. He's diligent in keeping his diet, mainly because he trains on the field regularly.

But the thought of having a proper training schedule is not necessary for him, training itself is only to keep his body, mind and soul in balance.

He's a serious child, he knew that. He didn't need his father or sister to walk up to his face and say that to him. he doesn't express anger, anger is the path to defeat. For anger clouds one mind with destructive path and that is unbecoming of a ninja. Happiness is another thing. being happy is fine, but it's the way to express it that matters.

Jumping around in joy is foolish, but feeling joy in one's heart is different. He embraces victory, he delights in honor and he respects trust. One could say that he's like the calm wind of the south, blowing ever gently and basking the land in a warm and comforting chill.

This is his belief. It is up to him to see what he see fit, that he should be unshakeable. He should be the embodiment of a great warrior, but a warrior that puts victory, honor and salvation first instead of strength, pride and glory. Tell him he's cold, but he isn't, he's calm. Calm as the still lake at the end of a mountain path, the blowing wind of November rushing through the west from the east.

He won't just become a ninja, he'll be someone… someone who seeks perfection and will find it. someone who holds the gold with his right hand and the sword on his left, who wore the armor of salvation and carries his comrades' hope.

No, don't mistake him as a hero.

He won't be a hero.

He'll be beyond that.

He's persuaded to attend the academy. His father's words are absolute after all.

He is to become a ninja. An assassin who stalks the shadows, naughty little backstabbers who gets their hands dirty from the finger to shoulder. A ninja is vile. A ninja is cruel and a ninja is unforgiving. They do not rely on emotion, they ignore love, they despise the light.

But what… what is strong, ignores emotion, embraces the light and honorable at the same time? what is lacking in ninja that does not meet his category of a profession? It rankles him, it rankles him so hard.

A ninja is dirty. They have no sense of care to those they've killed, they're the perfect killing machine. Order them to kill a baby, and they might just do it. a ninja has no honor or code of conduct, they act to get their job done.

But… isn't that okay? One does not have to see the light to walk, one does not have to get their hands clean to protect others, and one does not have to let rules bound them. But what is it… what is it in a ninja that makes them so… professional in their line of job?

Is it their chakra? That's one. Is it their weapons? Is it their skills and attributes?

Or is it their cause?

So many questions, but not so many sources.

Naruto Uzumaki has to become a ninja, he needs to be one. It is the only way, the only way of knowing the taste of his enlightenment, his peace. But is it worth? Every damn penny.

He finished his dinner, placing the bowls and plates into the sink to wash them. After done, he walked up to his room. This plain looking room belonging to that of an eleven year old is his. He has no needs to decorate it just like his sister's room, it's unnecessary and misleading. It is when he reached his bed that he dreams.

His dream of seeing a man with the ten tails on his back.

* * *

**End of chapter one**


	2. The boy and the man

**Samsara: Birth**

_A/N: I have to say, this chapter came out rather quickly. Well, it's because I was in a good mood yesterday, my girlfriend had her birthday just last night and she's just too cute. So, I kissed her in front of my parents. And surprisingly, my parents was like 'Meh, they're still kids.'_

_Ignoring my life, we are now in the second chapter of this installment. I would like to thank the two reviewers and those other people or authors out there who read this piece. To start of this chapter, this is somewhat a filler. Nothing much will happen._

_To further prevent me from spoiling this chapter, please enjoy and have fun reading._

* * *

He snapped.

Eyes looking to a familiar view and scenery of black and brown, the night sky and dirt. He saw the man standing there, facing him, his form hidden underneath the shadows. His ten symbolic tails are visible as usual, on his back swinging back and forth indicating calmness.

The man's eyes are that of red and white. His left one is white while the right one is red with multiple rings in it. He can't clearly see what's in them but they're suspicious dots in the ring. He stood there, looking at him with eyes that never speak. With absolute authority.

"Child."

He spoke. He finally spoke. After all this time meeting him in his dreams he finally spoke. His tone is hard to explain, it sounds way off. It is that of a man, but his aura is of a peace and comfort.

Naruto did not answer; he waits for the man to continue.

"Your actions and attitudes are interesting, even for me. I have high hopes for you, and I dearly hope that you won't disappoint."

A faded glow appeared right in front of the boy, it slowly travels close to him. Naruto tried to jump, but he can't. Something is keeping him paralyzed. The dimly lighted orb glowed brighter, now travelling to the ground in the middle. In blink of an eye, the room changed from its usual black and brown to a place of pure darkness. Only the red moon on the sky illuminates his view.

A red moon? the blonde thought. A red moon with strange circles like rings inside of them, there are also commas aligned perfectly to all nine circles.

"Do not fear young one. I am here not to cause you harm. I have been observing you, we are connected and what you see, I see."

Well that resulted in more questions for him. after a lengthy pause, the boy speaks. "Who… are you?"

"I am a figure of the past that resides within your deepest mind, a part of something great that will cause the earth to shake from my sheer voice." His tone is light but it's commanding.

Naruto knows when to be polite, and this is one of the moment. He straightened his posture, eyes looking serious. "What are you here for?"

"To observe you, young one. Your existence is favored by someone that has long passed, a once and the only greatest legend that has ever lived." The man answered, his hands showing body language.

"Why talk now?"

"I need to find the perfect moment to communicate with you. Those other times I've appeared in your dreams was only a mere warning about my presence, but now is the time for me to talk to you."

"What are you going to talk about with me?"

He's silenced. After quite a moment, the man speaks again. "For thousands of years, the existence of a God is needed but none is worthy to be one. I am here to see, you, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, if you're worthy enough to hold the mantle of the next God."

He's baffled, he's outright baffled. His eyes are so wide that they can't blink, his mouth is gaping and shock is not enough to describe the expression he's currently expressing. This is something odd and weird, definitely.

But this dream is real. He really is communicating with a man with ten tails behind him, and the man said that he's a candidate for some sort of God. It's ridiculous. This is not what he want, but maybe…

"Then how? How do I become a God?" he asked, interested.

"Patience, stay your curiosities, for it might just be the death of you." the man warned him, eyes never blinking. "Show wisdom before you engulfs yourself in the flames of victory, show humbleness when you have defeated your enemies."

But wise? He isn't searching for wisdom, he's searching for perfection! The door to utopia!

"Peace is not happiness, happiness is peace." He heard the man said, as if to scold him. "Peace is achieved, so does happiness. But there is a line that draws in the middle of the two, and that is life."

"Life?"

"Life is something very, very powerful. And so is death. Death, life and time are the three and most powerful power in the whole world. No man, not even Gods can deny or defy them." The man stated.

"Then…" he started speaking, as if unconsciously. "What if I am the first to show that time, life and death is not the most powerful powers out there?" his tone is strong. "What if I am the only perfect man, mortal?"

His statement caused the man to raise his eyes, which is not that visible. He is silent, signaling the boy to continue.

"What if humans are the most powerful being?"

"Humans are filthy, their presence alone can make what is good bad."

"Then a perfect human?"

The man is silence.

"A perfect human? A mortal above mortal, a body of flesh and bones but the authority of a God? What do you call them?"

…

He stared at the man straight into his eyes, those usually still and calm orbs are now clouded with curiosity.

"Then they are Gods. No human can have the mind of a God; no human can have the power of a God."

But Naruto did not stop. "But a human is technically God. Will God descend from heaven to take care of this land until it is today? If God is almighty, can He or She show his or herself to us?"

"God can. The word 'God' can be dynamic. A God is omnipotent, a God is Omnipresent and a God is Omniarch. The existence called 'God' is made to create, control and cease. To make, to shape and to end."

"But… why? If a God is perfect, why does He or She create imperfection?"

"What else? God is perfect, the existence of the Gods themselves is beyond human comprehension, even I… once considered as the disciple of God is clueless of the Gods' existence."

That caused the boy to uncharacteristically widen his eyes.

The man continued. "The Gods are so perfect that they are able to create imperfection. They are able to create men, human… but weakness… weakness is created by human. Only human creates bad things, the existence of men creates vile and disturbing things."

That caused the boy to shake; his head is dropped down, looking to the ground.

"What about it boy, does that answer your question?"

…

…

"Then… what about you?"

"?"

"Are you… God?"

The man is silent once again. He did not answer the boy, choosing this moment to look. Then, with a flick of his fingers, a staff appeared on his right hand.

"That is a question for another time. Wake up, you're awake now."

He the disappeared into thin air, leaving not a single trace of a second party there.

It was then he wakes up.

* * *

The sun's morning light hits his head, basking him in a presence of warmth. He yawned, rubbed his eyes and rise to a seated position. He shakes his head to remember what happened earlier, and then he remembered.

"Guuh… this is weird…?" he felt strangely rested, despite he's been talking to the man in his dreams. He rubbed hi head, feeling a little bit dozed off when waking up. He rubbed his chin, killing the itching sensation off from him.

Waking up in a late morning has never been this tiresome for him. His eyes slowly embraced the light of the sun, waking him from his slumber. So that dream is more than just a dream… he snapped himself out of his thoughts, unbecoming of him to be so confused.

"I will think about this later." He stated. He brought the staff with him; it is time for the academy now. He opened his door slowly, careful not to alert his father who is still sleeping at this hour. His sister is still sleeping too, so the door is a great choice of escape.

It's seven now, his father usually wakes up at around eight or nine. He usually wakes up earlier than this but he has his reasons now. Carefully moving, he sneaked down the stairs to the hallway leading to the door. The house is simple, a two storied building.

He made it to the bottom of the staircase, he treads lightly and gently with every step. His sneaking is flawless, this is the result of his training in the streets, his constant disappearance is because he likes to train his sneaking skills around the ANBU head quarters, trust him, he's good enough to escape from ten ANBU blindfolded.

Stepping lightly, he opened the door to his house gently. After stepping out of the house, he closed the door back carefully. He then let out the breath he's been holding all this time, wiping his forehead. When wiping, his hands touched his hair, feeling something unfamiliar, he touched his hair again.

"Hm? Is my hair always this… spiky?" indeed, it is as the boy said. His hair is longer, spikier but it's tame. It is tame to the point that only the front part is spiky while the back one is straight, it's also sporting horns like hair on the front. It's not disturbing him but it's odd, something is odd here and he is totally clueless about it.

"It matters not, now time to go to the academy." He left the place, which is his house.

He reached the academy, and as usual, the other students are staring at him with their usual murmuring.

"Pst, look it's him…"

"Yeah.. isn't it amazing?"

"Hum. To be able to score perfect on any test…"

"Son of the Hokage that's for sure."

He chose to ignore them. Listening to them is useless; praise is nothing until you achieve something. he enters the door to the academy, walking the long hallway to his class. Now all the students inside is talking about him, commenting on his hairstyle. Is it that weird?

It's his second week ever since he and his sister enrolled on class, and that is also his first day of meeting a lot of faces similar to his own age. He remembered when it was time to introduce himself to the other kids and he stood silent. Not speaking, only pointing on his hair and eyes. He as obviously indicating his similarities to the fourth and the sensei said his name already.

He also remembered on the way the class reacted. No silent jeers or cheers sparks up, only them being awed and silent at his sight.

Stopping the memory, he finally reached his class's door. He opened it and as usual, all students inside went quiet instantly. He took a moment to scan the area, ignoring the silent stare directed at him from the other students.

He walked down to his seat, the front row at very end left corner. A nice place to hear the teacher's teaching and to take notes. Keeping himself posted and updated on the newest word is also useful. The Yamanaka sitting about two rows behind him constantly gossip with that Haruno girl.

They mostly talk about Uchiha but he ignored that part. They'll usually talk about what the teachers, other students and sometimes gossip about the village. Makes him wonder what their parents have been telling them.

Thing is, information is power. And power is key. The life of a ninja is full of deception and lies, one can easily lie to someone by giving them false information. But it's also useful and he's not one to avoid a way of discarding useful actions.

The Inuzuka who seats in the very back row on his column is noisy. He can hear his voice even from here, what a brash and boisterous lad. He has respect for the Inuzuka clan, but their actions are brash and a single mistake in the mission could cause death for all members.

But the Aburame is another thing. he is silent and quiet. He rather listen and speak when the time is right. That he can respect.

That is all the people he managed to mention, and of course, here comes the Uchiha taking his seat next to him. they did not exchange word, even if they did, it's only short ones.

"I've improved."

"Show me."

* * *

It is late afternoon, where the sun has set and the wind is picking up. The two youngsters are staring face to face, with the Uchiha glaring at the boy who stood before him. The blonde is still wearing his expression of seriousness and cold exterior, not showing any emotions.

But Sasuke dashed, leaving blur. His kick was blocked by a single arm, the Uchiha launched back to safety. He expected for Naruto to counter, but he didn't. He charged again, this time hands flashing series of handseals.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, a fire type jutsu? He did improve after all… Sasuke released the fire technique, his finger cupping his mouth. "Fire style: Fireball technique!" a massive orb of fire soared to the blonde, but the blonde did nothing to stop it.

Instead, he simply side stepped before the fire could even burn him or touch him. Sasuke swears that he saw him raising his eyebrow there, which caused him to feel annoyed. This guy still doubts him. The Uchiha charged again, this time using taijutsu.

He cocked a fist aiming for the other boy's head, but a hand blocked it. Sasuke reacts again by delivering a kick it connects to the blonde's arm, Sasuke managed to add another roundhouse kick which was once again dodged by the blonde. He cried out in frustration, this time going all out.

Sasuke used the momentum of his duck to deliver a bone crushing uppercut but it seems that Naruto knew what he's going to do. The blonde acted by simply sweeping Sasuke's legs with his own, Sasuke managed to recover and counters with quick kick that was barely blocked by Naruto.

That alone caused a smirk to appear on his face, he didn't stop attacking. He delivers another punch and Naruto will always block with either his hands or staff, the Uchiha tried to use his kunai.

Naruto ducked when a kunai went pass his head, he counters with a kick to the Uchiha's gut, sending him backwards stumbling. The Namikaze decided to use this moment to catch the Uchiha off balance, eventually leading him to fall. He swiped the ground with his legs but the Uchiha jumped into the air, dodging it with great acrobatic skills.

But that didn't stop there. The black haired boy dashed for the blonde with his kunai glinting, he swiped horizontally but the blonde managed to lean back to avoid his attack. Sasuke was hit by a kick to his ribs and a punch to the face, his body being sent backwards.

"Don't show weakness."

Sasuke paused.

Then he smiled.

He charged again, this time more accurate and versatile then before. _"Read the enemy's eyes, he's looking at your direction."_ Sasuke strikes again, this time hitting the blonde in the hips with his horizontal kick. The two traded blows, fists to fists and kicks to kicks. It's amazing to see them in sync.

Naruto ended the moment when he grabbed a hold of Sasuke's hand with only his left hand, Sasuke was surprised when he felt himself being lifted off the ground and thrown into a tree two meters away. He landed on the wooden surface with a crack, spitting out saliva. His breathing ragged, his eyes saw him approaching towards him.

He saw him kneel in front of him; face still the same as ever.

"How…?"

"Perfect."

Sasuke waits.

"But there's a room for improvement."

The Uchiha grinned, feeling joy once again.

* * *

"_My Lord, please, let me do this instead of you!"_

"_No, let me do this."_

"_But My Lord, you can't! We are your servants, we should be the one serving you."_

"_Have I taught you nothing? Is it wrong for the master to serve his servants, is wrong for the servants to be serviced by their masters? I tell you this, the true knowledge of kindness is earned, not given or taught. I am showing you, but not teaching you. I am giving you this meal, but not forcing you. I am letting you earn kindness from this man, the man that is nowhere near perfection."_

His eyes snapped back to life.

He rubbed both of his eyes, feeling them sore and tired. He fell asleep on his desk, he's too tired due to fatigue. His eyes trailed towards the window in his room, he found himself staring into the warm outside air, a feeling of want overcoming him.

But he chose to rest, sitting on his bed. He thinks, thinking so hard that he's semi-meditating right now. He empties his mind of all, focusing one single thing, inner control. He controls his breathing, making small audible brush of breath sounding through the small room.

His chest heaving up and down slowly as he breathes, eyes closed and leg crossed. His vision is black, but he's being led by a light of pure white. He follows the light, taking him into a never ending darkness of black that is his mind. His mind, a scary and cold place, but a single bit of light managed to shine.

Then it stopped. The light stop, hovering motionless in the air. Then it turns into a bright golden color, his vision is engulfed by trees, forest and the ground. It is then when he starts to panic, it lasts only for a second, he finds his control again, his breathing steady and mind focused.

But from then, he realized, he's not seeing through his eyes anymore.

He's seeing through someone's eyes.

_Forest of green, the grown that reeks the stench of death and the sky that is colored in grey. It's not a nice day for the guy. He walked, almost so fast. Jumping from tree to trees, ignoring everything around him but one thing. One thing that is unseen, but is present._

_His vision is quickly replaced by a new one, this time he's seeing through the eyes of a giant. With only one freaking eye. The __**beast**__ is huge, it makes everything around it tiny. But the __**mortal**__ who stood before it challenges it._

"_I want power! I want strength! I want knowledge! Bless me oh the Great Mountain __**God**__, and I shall surrender all my life unto you!" the __**mortal**__ bowed on all four, showing absolute submission to the beast._

_The __**beast**__ is happy, it spoke. "Very well." The __**beast**__**cursed**__ the __**mortal**__. The __**mortal**__ is now in pain, hands clutching his chest and eyes as if they are going to explode._

"_Preach my words and powers to all the ends of the world, __**Herald**__. For you are now not a mortal, you are a __**God**__! A __**God**__ amongst men, the ultimate and perfect ruler of all the earth! But you submit your entire to me, I am your __**master**__."_

"_Yes, My __**God**__."_

_The __**beast**__ laughed. _

His eyes open once more, returning to his conscious state. He blinked. Is it him or his vision is… clearer? It's fresher, enhanced. He's able to see something… but he's not sure on what it is. It's there but not there at the same time. It's everywhere! From the corner of his room, his closet and even his ceiling.

What are these blue flames like hazes?

Curious, his hand reaches out to grab one of the flames like miasma. It came in contact with his skin but it didn't burn. It's not even hot, just warm. Warm as the sun's radiant ray basking a child's milky skin. Then he gripped the alien matter, feeling that it is transforming into a solid.

The boy, drowned in curiosity, traced his hands down, like what one would do to a staff. The blue flame like object is shaped according to his imagination, but in pity, it disappears. And so does the entire blue flames that are in his room, all of them gone.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Naruto muttered. "I need some fresh air…" and so, he went out, out to the village where he would hopefully find his comfort. Exiting the door to his house, he gave Haru a sign that he's going out, a simple word can't hurt.

From his house, the nearest place to go would be the Hokage tower, the redlight district and the market district. The Hokage tower would be his first choice but he's not going to go there because he has nothing to do in his schedule.

The redlight district… even if he's brain damaged or brainless, that place will never be touched by the sole of his sandals. That place is filthy, dirty and unmoral. They sell young girls about his age into prostitution, they do drugs and all sorts of unmoral deeds and it is unworthy to be gracing himself in those humanly pleasure.

The market district is where his father usually goes when he's out eating lunch, to a ramen bar called Ichiraku if he's not mistaken. From what he heard from his sister, there are a lot of cases of stealing and even downright gang fights. A fair place to be in other than the redlight district. So he decided to go there.

He left the house, dressed in nothing more than his usual blue-gold t-shirt, a plain white sash tied to his hips. His lower apparel consists of nothing more than a pair of matching blue pants, his standard issue ninja sandals as footing.

His walk begins when he exited the gate to his house, leaving it locked. He turns to an intersection where he'll take the left one. Now he's near his destination, but what place should he visit? There are a lot of shops and other sorts of building in the market district.

From normal food stands to small bookstores, the market district is usually where civilians shopped, including some ninjas that are on break. But they do have a ninja only shop, where they only allow graduated ninjas like his uncles and aunt. But he's still an academy student, not worth his time on visiting that place.

He overheard of the Yamanaka speaking that she owns a flower shop, a simple flower shop owned by the Yamanaka clan, but Ino's family is the one who runs it. it's worth visiting, but he does not know flowers that much as his sister, so he probably should've brought Haru along with him…

Then there is the Ramen shop, the place where his father usually eats. He also found out that Kakashi and his other uncle and aunt visits that place regularly, of course, his father too. He checked his pocket, seeing an amount of money that is enough to feed him a bowl of ramen. Then he thought, why not visit?

So the young heir of Namikaze walks his morning to grab a bowl of ramen.

On another side, are the girls around here having fever?

* * *

**End of chapter 2**


	3. Leaving home

**Samsara: Birth**

_A/N: Here it is, the possibly long awaited third chapter. And before I start the story, I want to ask. Are you guys enjoying this series? If so then be expecting an updated pretty soon._

_If no, it's fine._

_Let us enjoy this chapter, no?_

* * *

"It's nice for the boy to come here once in a while, Ayame… give him the best broth we ever make!"

"Hai!"

He didn't expect this. This warm, kind and joyful family to greet and serve him, no, he didn't expect them to be like this. He entered not even ten minutes later, and he's now served with kindness from this small family that consists of a father and daughter.

Did they do this because he's the Hokage's son? That was what in his mind at first, but he's wrong.

"So how are ya Naruto-kun? Did your old man send you here, will he come here too?" the old man on the other side of the counter, Teuchi, asked. He raised his chef cap slightly, his aged face showing his elder mark when smiling.

The boy remained composed, crossing his arms on the counter. He answered shortly. "He's at home."

"Ah, I see…" the old man laughed later on. "It's funny, seeing that you don't have Minato's personality…" he shook his head.

Naruto rolled his eyes mentally, he expected that.

"You're also different from your mother too."

Huh?

The old man must have seen the surprised look on his face. "Your mother is the total opposite of you and your father, I remembered that fiery girl, always dragging your father here to eat ramen. Well, she's the one doing the eating, and your father's the one paying."

His mother? This is the first time he heard someone talk about her, even his father never told him anything other than the fact that his mother passed away at birth. He'd be lying if he said he's not interested, this topic is way too interesting to be ignored.

The old ramen chef continues, this time leaning on the counter. "But that Kushina… she's too loud and stubborn." He smiled. "Makes me wonder why that girl ever got together with your father."

So he gets it. His mother is a noisy, loud and was a stubborn woman. But who is she?

"She also said that she'll be Hokage someday, that girl. Haah… too bad though…"

His mother wants to be Hokage? Why?

"Order up!" a female voice came out from the kitchen. He saw the ramen girl who is older than him in about three or four years, dressed in her white waitress uniform and a white apron. A smile on her face and a steaming bowl of ramen on the tray she's holding. He can smell the scent of chicken from here, the broth is strong.

The waitress set the ramen in front of him, placing it just where the scent and aroma is enough for him to smell. The milky colored broth of miso, the fresh and lean cutlets of chiken breast, the sake and soy sauced soaked egg with yolk a glazy orange color and the sliced Narutomaki on the side. The nori and thin sliced mushrooms are present too.

"Well boy, enjoy. It's on the house." The ramen chef flashed him a kind smile, placing his cap on the counter.

The boy hesitated, not sure if has to eat this without paying. But the temptation is strong, the dish served to him by this family looks delicious. He picks the chopsticks given to him by the ramen waitress Ayame. He broke the chopsticks into two, using it to grab the strand of noodles. Closing his eyes, he brought it into his mouth.

He went wide eyed.

It's… delicious. It is delicious. It tasted perfect, the broth and everything. The noodle's texture is downright soft, it's curly but the smooth and chewy sensation makes up for it. it's good, the best. And when mixed with the broth, it beats every other ramen he had ever tasted. How… how can this be so perfect?

"So, how is it boy?" the ramen chef asked, smiling. He's stirring another broth from the kitchen, his face visible for the blonde to see through a small open gap on the wall.

He doesn't know what to say, how can the word 'good' define this…. This… perfect dish? This dish is beyond good, this is perfection! But then that also means that the chef himself is perfect. A sixty year old old man, hair graying and skin showing a lot of elderly sign. Is this the result of perfection?

Is perfection only achieved through days, and days of practicing? Days of experimenting with the right ingredient to make the perfect broth that he had just tasted?

The boy spoke. "How is this so… perfect?"

At hearing the term of words he used, the old man bursts out in a joyous laugh. "Hahahaha! It's not perfect boy, in fact, I missed an ingredient there." He brought up a bowl filled what seems to be fermented bamboo shoots, dried to the point where they are in a rich yellowy color.

"Menma?" Naruto voiced what's in his mind.

"Yup, you can never enjoy a good ramen with this." The old man commented, nodding his head.

"But it's perfect already, it tastes good. How can it tastes so good when an ingredient is missed?" asked the young blonde, seriously confused. It's… weird. How can a dish become so perfect when it is not perfect, it's missing an ingredient that is needed for the dish to be perfect, so why is it still good?

"The only way to make a perfect broth is not only in its ingredient. But also the effort I put in them." The old ramen chef then pointed his fingers to a boiling pot, where a stronger aroma can be smelled. "I boiled the pork bones inside those pots for three days now, and that is the first step."

Teuchi stirs the pot he's handling, constantly pulling out a ladle full of ramen broth. "These are only perfect when you boil'em up for a good three days before you serve them, it takes time."

Time. What the man on his dream said was that it was one of the most powerful forces in the world. Can time really do that much? Time ages people; he can see Teuchi as an example. Then he gets it.

Naruto Namikaze learned that perfection does not always have to taste 'good', because the one who makes it, is not perfect either.

Teuchi was nowhere near perfect from the start, he's still learning before. He's still learning to make the perfect ramen. But time, time helped him. Through time, he made his perfection into a reality. This perfection, taking form in the form of this simple fast and delicious delicacy, is the proof that time is powerful.

"So boy, another bowl?"

He hesitated, not knowing what to say. Eventually, he still wants a piece of other people's perfection.

"Yes."

"Order up!"

* * *

Lunch has never been so satisfying, a full belly, Naruto wandered the streets of Konoha again. His face sporting the usual calm, serious and strict expression. He has his hands in his pockets, but his body posture remained straight.

He walks steadily. But with an empty mind.

He's walking through a path where he has no destination marked, something unusual.

It was still early, about twelve noon. But he felt so tired, trained at four until five, he used the remaining one hour to read books about any fields that are necessary for him to cover when he become a ninja.

It's useless. But knowledge is not.

He wants perfection but why? Why is so hard in being perfect?

He learned today, a lot than he himself could even ever imagined. The ramen chef and his ramen, it's almost inspiring really.

But what question that remained in his mind is this.

What is the step that he must take to be perfect.

He stopped. He blinked when he find himself in an unfamiliar place. A building is in front of him, a rather unmaintained one. it looks like a small apartment windows and verandas are the proof of that. Looking back, he knew the reason for this building to be in front of him.

He's entered the slums of Konoha, where the poor, dirty and mangled lives. A place considered to be 'filthy' by nobles and politicians. He saw people all around him. some homeless, but all of them are similar. They're dressed badly, they stink and they look pitiful. His mind is wondering why can he see such imperfection around him, is this world so…

Imperfect?

Perhaps he was wrong, when he told the man in his dreams. He said that humans are God-like, but he's seeing what the man meant. Humans are 'filthy' as the man said, they're able to make anything good, bad. But… isn't that because human are such incredible creatures?

The poor works, but the rich not.

The wise speaks, but the fool listens.

The clean bathe, but the filthy scrubs.

Why do these chains of order present? Why must it be this way?

Why can't both sides experience happiness, why can't they all just live their life?

"Toki! Help your grandma carry these bags!" an elderly woman shouted to somebody. Not long later, a little boy barely at the age of seven came out, dressed in things that are not worthy to be considered as clothes.

"Yes grandma!"

A child, a working child. Aren't the old supposed to work? Aren't the young supposed to learn? Perhaps he's learning from his grandmother but still, what kind of grandmother makes her grandson carries a sack filled with bricks and coal?

Isn't that working? The effort that the child put into carrying those bags is bigger than the effort of him trying to solve a simple math problem.

One thing, one single thing.

Now Naruto Uzumaki knows that Perfection is not for everybody.

But it is for everyone.

"Ah."

"Kya! S-Sorry…"

He bumped into a smaller figure, no mistake that it's a female. He glanced down to a mop of straight black hair, soon a pair of purple violet eyes found themselves staring back at him. the girl is young, younger than the boy he saw earlier. She should be at home with her mother taking care of her, but she's out here.

Out here where she's an easy target for…

He shivered, he does not want to complete that sentence.

"Ano, Onii-san?"

He was snapped out of his thinking, looking down, he came eye to eye with the toddler. "Yes?"

"Onii-san, do you want pocky?" she brought out her hand, showing a small box of pocky sticks. There's only one inside, but why is this girl giving him?

The girl did not even wait for him to reply, she brought out the pocky from its box. With a huge smile on her face, she hands it to him. "Here you go, Onii-san!"

He's baffled, confused and surprised. She broke the stick, allowing him to keep one, and her to eat one. The girl ate hers already, a content look on her face. He stared at the piece of cracker stick in his hands, not knowing what to do.

Well, he know that he's supposed to eat it but is it fine?

The girl, as if to answer his inner question, smiled. "Eat it, Onii-san."

And eat it he does. It's plain, as expected. But why…? Why does eating this makes him feel all warm and tingly inside? Why is his spirit leaking out? It was then when his hands are shaking, he didn't think that this impact of sharing can be like this.

"Bye bye Onii-san! I have to go and visit my mother's grave!" there she goes, far off the distance, disappearing just into the horizon of buildings. And her mother's grave? How can she still smile after knowing that her mother is dead?

Is a child really that naïve? To not even know what it's like to feel confused or sad? Is a child perfect?

He shook his head. No, that is impossible. Emotion is useless, but that doesn't mean that it is not present. Everyone can cry.

Even him.

* * *

**Tomorrow….**

It's class. Morning.

Iruka's lectures are always the same, knowledgeable and necessary.

Naruto Namikaze always takes his notes, but not this time.

He's writing, still writing, but not taking down notes like he usually do.

He's writing a book, a journal of some sort. This simple hard covered book will be where he enter his daily entry. About his activities, schedule, problem and all other sorts of things. To start of, he wrote about this morning earlier before he go to academy.

He wrote on how he would train in his usual training ground, practicing taijutsu and chakra control by doing a short meditation. A way of concentrating by cleaning one's mind out of all problem. Then he wrote about his walk going home. Through the pathway of forest, the gates of Konoha and the point where he even describes his front gate.

Then it's his house. He took a shower, using soap of course. after finished, he wrote about him reviewing his notes, studying for just a short while. After that, he wrote about when he ate, he ate together with his family today, his father doing the cooking. His sister going alongside him to school and him bringing his bag.

And he wrote about the most important part. The reason why he made this journal.

His view of those around him. the people, the ninjas, the animals and even the buildings. He wrote about them. But mostly, his statement ends with a question.

Questions like, why do people beg? Why do people despise each other? Why are the rich, rich?

He has so many questions, but not one person he knew can answer them. He doubted that even the Sandaime himself can answer all of it without giving a straight example. Then who…

"Alright class, can anyone tell me what are the five main affinity? How about you, Naruto?"

He stands, answering. "They are fire, water, wind, earth and lightning." He sits again, emitting audible oohs and aahs from his classmates.

"Good job Naruto. Now…"

Answering is easier than asking.

**Later after school…**

He is writing alone under the shade of a tree, a tree near the academy.

He likes it here. This place is where the wind is calm and slow, unlike the strong breeze down there. And it's also cool, the noon sun is unforgiving in a matter of heat. A water bottle next to him, his pen and book ready… this is his peace.

But no matter how nice peace is, it will end.

"O-Onii-sama?"

He paused from writing, his eyes glancing up.

"Haru."

The sister blinked, hearing her brother's voice. Usually, he would only look at her but he spoke… remembering what she's supposed to say, she continued. "Dad told us that we have to go meet him in the Hokage tower after this."

The blonde visibly raised an eyebrow. Now isn't that rare… why would his father call him and his sister to the Hokage tower after school? So he stopped what he's doing, standing up and started walking. The little sister took that as a sign that she should follow him. their walk finally let them exit the academy's premises.

Near the academy, they must go through a small walkway, a shortcut. As expected, her brother would lead her through that path, allowing for a quicker walk. But ignoring all of that, she felt something… different from her brother. He still looks cold and strict but the presence around him, it's different.

It's serious, but peaceful. Almost nice to be around. She wonders, is her brother always this close to her? Does he acknowledge her as his sister, in a sense that he truly cares for her deep inside that cold shell of his? She can only wonder, and even if her brother doesn't view her as family, she'll still be his sister and he'll still be her brother.

His usual calm pose of walking and his sense of fashion almost makes him look like the son of a noble. Not the Hokage, but a noble. That is also a reason why she is shy, she's afraid that her father would compare her to her brother. Because if he did, she'll be at the end of the pot.

But her brother is kind… right? She's ashamed that she doesn't know her brother that well, it just felt so weird. Her classmates and friends at school either have brothers or sisters, both big or small. And she always felt so left out knowing that they are close to their siblings.

It's not entirely her fault though, her brother is the one who's silent after all. It's hard to tell if he's rejecting others or he's just like that. Ever since she could talk, the memory of her brother talking or interacting with her never came to mind, not even once. Except where she would be the one to talk first.

Now she's sad… what a great way of making herself down…

Seeing the male, he's still walking as usual. Their walk has taken them to the street where shops and stands are present; it's the market district no doubt. Eyes still, the blonde focused on the path in front of him, ignoring what the other passerby would say to him.

He said it before, praises are useless unless if he has achieved something. and it also implies in the matter of status. He rather be a shop keeper famous for his lies other than being praised for his father's name.

In short, he hates it. he hates it when people credits his father's name when looking at him, he hates it when they compare him to his father… but anger, anger will do him no good. all he got to do is to be patient and wait until that time come, that time where he is a step closer to his goal.

* * *

"You're sending me to where?"

"I'm sorry Naruto… it seems that the academy is not the right place for you."

It's a splash of water, he tell you… this, entering his father's office, expecting a conversation with his father doing the talking but instead he's given this. His eyes are wide, clearly expressing shock and surprise. It's his first time expressing this kind of expression and does not want to his face.

The current Hokage of the leaf sighed, he tries his best not to look sad. "I'm afraid you hear me right Naruto. Instead of the academy, you are to go to a temple northwest of here, far out there in the high Alps of snow country. Where there will be monks, teachers to be the one who'll act as your teacher." There is disappointment in his voice; he's clearly disappointed in himself.

The boy, finally back, asked. "Why?"

Minato sighed again, this time he stands from his seat, looking back at the window. After a moment of silence, the Hokage spoke again. "It's hard for me, as your father to see you this… detached from others. Perhaps the village isn't the place for you." he turns his back, viewing his son's eyes.

Blue met blue. One calm and worry, the other shocked and still. Father and son. The younger Namikaze visibly shakes, eyes shadowed by the bangs of his hair. Then he stopped, head raised back to meet his father's face.

With a cold front, he spoke. "If that is your will, then okay, I'll go there."

Now it's Minato's turn to look surprised. He nearly choke, eyes widening. "Really? For real?"

The shorter and younger blonde nod, expression not expressing anything. His eyes grew… colder and face stricter than it usually does. He replied his tone calm and accepting. "Yes, you are my father after all. If it is your desire, I'll do it." just like that, no any other sign complain or refusal.

Minato made a mistake, and he's going to regret it.

* * *

"A-Are you really going to go, Onii-sama?" she was shocked after hearing that her brother will leave Konoha to a place unknown to her. Her own father revealed this to her just last night at dinner, and she's still shocked until this morning. She's asking her brother, who is just packing his things into a grey backpack. She saw him placing in his clothes, pants and even boxers. But his face does not express worry or complain, just calm.

He replied with a nod, answering his sister's question. After finishing packing his bag, he then stands, planning to leave for the door. But as he turns, what he saw made him drop his belongings.

This is his first time seeing a girl cry, babies are not included. His sister, the shy and usually happy girl, is crying. but she's smiling too, tears pooling down her eyes, streaming to her cheeks and fell from the end of her chin. She's crying alright. But she's still smiling, why? Why is she smiling?

Why is she crying? Then she fell to her knees, this time shaking. He's confused, why isn't he approaching her? It's from there when he started to hear her sob, she's covering her teary eyes with her hands, struggling to keep her voice in.

"Why…? Why… Onii-sama…?"

Why what?

"I… I was looking forward on getting along with you, talk to you, laugh with you… but… why?" she asked again, this time her shoulders are shaking.

Naruto can't tell that his father is the one who sent him out there to the alps, no he can't do that. But he could do one thing…

"I'm only leaving to rid myself off my weakness."

He then left; he walks past her, not giving her single glance as he exited his room.

**Later…**

"Are your things packed?"

"Yes."

"Got everything set?"

"Yes."

"Good, this is not a goodbye Naruto."

"…I know."

Then, in a carriage pulled by horse, Naruto Namikaze left the place where he called home.

* * *

**End of chapter 3**


	4. A disturbance in learning

**Samsara: Birth**

_A/N: A fourth chapter appears!and in the same day as the third nonetheless! Well, I'm actually enjoying this far more than I thought it would be… I'm proud of myself to be honest. I know that some of you may or may not like the previous chapter, I apologize for that… but this will be different and longer, I promise._

_To put that aside, I'll say this. If I have slow updates then that means more chapters to come in the future. As for character development, I'll say that I'm doing well. Naruto being a curious kid about life and perfection… may seems like rubbish but I tell you, every purpose has a great impact._

_extra review for double updates?_

_Well, this is the fourth chapter, enjoy._

* * *

"It's cold…" he shivered as he hugged his form close to himself. His breathing is all fogged up due to the cold temperature, he rubs his palm for heat. The cart he's been on for weeks is now nearing his supposed to be destination, but he's beginning to dislike this journey already. It seems that, on the way to the alps, there's a snowstorm passing through, the horse can barely see but the driver's fixing that.

Thing is, he would be more grateful if his father had put a lot more effort in choosing the transportation method. A better cart would be nice, a warmer cart would be nice and quicker horse would beat all of them. In short, he's in a bad mood right now. He's dressed in a winter furred coat with visible fur collar, replacing his usual blue and gold insignia, colored in red and white as a secondary gradient.

His lower attire is similar, but a bit more leathery. He has a wolf pelt as a butt warmer and leg warmer right now. His sandals replaced by snow boots that he brought from home, just in case if he's supposed to walk. Head is covered in nothing but a single ear warmers and scarf that he's using as a head wrapper. He's cold alright…

His eyes still has visibility on the road behind, but the snow is getting gradually thick for him too see, and it's colder as the cart goes higher. It was nowhere near this cold when he was down there, but this… this is crazy. This part of the mountain must be empty, there's no sign of people ever since he left a small settlement down there to get food.

He frowned, now ignoring the feeling of cold. He opens his backpack, rummaging its content to bring out his notebook and pen. Just hope that the ink does not freeze here. He tested the ink to the paper, sighing in relief when seeing that the ink is still liquid.

He began to write, writing his event and what has happened this past few weeks.

_It has been a week and a day ever since I left Konoha. My father told me that village life is crucial, hah what a laugh that was. But there is a something in me that can't help but agree with father, maybe Konoha isn't the best place out there, maybe there's more?_

_So now, my journey in this God forsaken carriage is literally hell. A frozen hell. Ever since my carriage reached the capital of Iron country, nearing snow country, it was freezing already. My water bottle's content is literally frozen. But the driver and I would stop by each night, making campfire courtesy of a simple fire jutsu from me._

_He's a weird fellow this one, twice the age of my father and was a farmer back in his life. maybe it's a natural thing for people like him and that ramen chef to start telling his life when they're settled. That's when I start learning. There is so much that I have to learn, and I never knew that these ordinary people can provide me with teachings that will beat any professor or scientist to shame._

_He was a farmer, has two kids one boy one girl and a loving wife. Then one day, his farm was run by bandits, they pillaged the place to ashes. Then it came the time where the bandits had their fun with his daughter and wife. They slit his son's throat right in front of him. kind of cliché eh? But the man's eyes…. Those eyes are tired. He seems tired, but not pained. It's like suffering a huge punch to the face, the pain subsides but the mark is there._

_I questioned him, why is he still recalling about them? Why not forget them. I was shocked out of my mind when he spoke. 'Kid,' he said. 'Ain't nobody's perfect in this world, of course I'd still remember.' _

…

_Nobody is perfect… nobody is perfect… is it true? So was my life a lie? Is the thing that I believed in was all just a phony? No, refuse… I refuse to believe. But I can only hope, not plea. I believe that there is perfection out there, it's just up to the person who seeks it to reach out their hands and grab it._

_Thus my entry for this day, a very eventful week._

* * *

**Hours later…**

It stopped. The carriage he's in stopped. He sprung out of sleep, feeling the scent of much and more warmer air. He peeks out of the small blinds, eyes narrowing as the sunlight greet his face. The view…. The view is different from the one he's experiencing before, it's nature now… all in her green glory, the sound of birds chirping and the silent song that the nature emits. This is his place?

"We're here kid." the driver steps down from the driver's seat, tightening his coat. It's still kind of chilly, here, makes him wonder how do these monks live here with an unprotected head. He nearly laughed at the joke he just made, but restrain is there.

Looks like this is his stop. He quickly check his pack, making sure that he didn't leave any behind. His book and ninja equipment are probably the most vital ones in his set, but thankfully, the clothes he's wearing right now is useful and he doubt that he'll get dirty in the alps, this place seemed peaceful and devoid of conflicts. He took his time, looking around the scenery where the small pathway his carriage has traveled.

The driver then approached him, speaking. "You're going to the monks aren't you?" the blonde boy nodded, tightening his pack to his back. The driver coughed before continuing, cupping his fist to his mouth. "Then go up that mountain range," his finger points to small path that leads upwards, possibly towards the mountain. "It'll be far colder there, so better have your fire jutsu ready kid. well that's all, good luck."

The driver embarked his carriage once again, he drove his horse down the path he's from not long ago. Naruto stared at the carriage who is slowly disappearing from view fast, disappearing to the far horizon of morning. He thought that this is bad, but it's worse right now… the path is pointing up, but he's confident in his surface walking skills that he managed to learn from his training. Chakra control will be tested though, rock surface will be hard, or even harder than trees, that's where his control of chakra will be tested.

And he's not equipped with any safety equipment, and looks like that he has to hunt. He only had a single loaf of bread with him, and he doubt that it could make him survive in the cold up there. His scarf billowed slightly, feeling a warm gust of wind from the north, then he froze. No, not only him, time seem to have frozen as well. Then, a familiar orb of light hovers and appears in front of him.

It then took the form of a tall figure, a familiar one. when finish, he was graced by the presence of a familiar man that he knew. The man with the ten tails appeared on his full glory, but the shadowy silhouette still hides his feature from the boy. The man seemed to be looking around, then he spoke. "It seems that you have chosen to seek the assistance of the monks, I must truly commend you for that."

Then he continues. "Learning, something that you have sought, but never get the chance to experience. Those monks are wise, young one. Learn from them, live a day with them like you would die tomorrow, live in their teachings the way you see fit. It is not them who will be saving you, and it is not them who will provide you with an answer to your questions." His figure glowed, being enveloped in a blue pillar of light, and then disappears, as if he's not there in the first place.

The boy was then allowed to have full control of his body, taking time to regain his bearings. After a while, he has calmed himself down, it's better to walk with a calm and peaceful mind, not a mind filled with worry and dismay. With his will burning, his fire inside his soul will be the source of heat and possible warmth in this cold and unforgiving snow-hell.

* * *

It's cold and unforgiving, this is not a test of one's chakra, he takes it all back, but this is a test for one's mind, body, and soul. Even if it's not snowing as hard as it was down there on his way here, it's still cold. Colder than he could ever imagined. He has climbed from where he was before to the mountain, now he's walking a widen seemingly endless field of white snow. Its cold temperature is unforgiving, his hands have grown numb and he'll be damn if hyperthermia gets to him first.

Walking while hugging his form to keep warm is the only thing he can do. he trained his chakra but not his body, and that's probably one of his greatest mistake in life. but no matter of thinking about his mistakes, all he needs to do is to focus, losing his mind in thought can cause his body to weaken. But the thought of giving up is not needed, he won't let his effort of getting this far goes to waste, not until he reach that place.

His walk of cold freezing hell continues, going on for miles with no food and water. He's beginning to get hungry, and there's no source of life other than snows out here. Then it started to storm, a snow storm. He's forced to his knees, due to the gust of wind coming straight in front of him. His hands are numb already, he can't tell if he's still walking or not due to his feet being in a similar state.

Slowly, he tried to drag his body through the field, hoping that it will get him far. Teeth gritting, he desperately tries to ignore the numbing sensation that is transforming to a feeling of soreness, but his fire went out. He stayed there, unmoving, only feeling the coldness that surrounds his body. at some point, the wind of blizzard grew stronger and stronger, seemingly to mock him of his struggle.

He thought that maybe his father sent him out here to die, there's no way of that happening but the thought can't help but appear in his mind. The snow is growing thicker by the second, his body is covered in them in a rapid rate. He could tell that his face is blue, after all it's not only his feet and hands that are numb. Is this his stopping point? but it was just so close… maybe the temple is just way there a couple of miles away? But he's weak…. This imperfection of him caused this to happen.

After what seemed like an eternity of just laying there in the middle of a blizzard, he pulled himself back up, channeling chakra through his body. he refuse to go back, he refuses to leave this place. He's not perfect now, but perfection will be in his grasp, he can see it shine just beyond him. with another struggle, he nearly fell to the ground again. This is stupid, but he knew that this journey will be rewarding.

Is this all useless?

He shook his head rapidly, no this is not useless, he will reach his destination even if he's forced to cut his legs off. He refused to give into this blizzard, he refuses to let up to nature. His mind finally strong again, he push his body to its limit, running across the endless fields of white. He has no clue of where his destination is at, so he'll trust his feet, his feet that will lead him to the ends of this earth to find answers that he sought for. To find the right doorway to perfection.

* * *

Toji is shocked, he's shocked as his head is bald. As usual, he is meditating, meditating on the temple's ground but this time something out of the ordinary happens. He saw the flock of birds flying down south in a less amount than what he normally sees, he blinked, has nature changed her course? all around him is peaceful, but one must not let happiness clouds his mind. Being the head monk in this temple, he is usually undisturbed by unusual signs.

But this time… it's taking a strange effect in him. he felt that he should check whatever's going on, but where… standing up to his average elderly height. He had definitely seen better days, but his days are rewarded even more as he age. He's taking his walk, through the barren snow fields of white. But what he had found is what really shocked him. imagine his surprise when seeing a child, no older than eleven, laying on the field, motionless with his body so blue. He's a trained and knows how to take care of himself but he went through a state of panic, he checked the boy's pulse to see if the child is okay.

He let out a small sigh of relief when he felt a pulse from the child's wrist and wastes no time in picking him up. How light he thought, but he looks healthy, he must have walked for hours maybe even days to reach this far but he needs care right now, immediately. He rides on his trusted horse, carefully strapping the boy back and covering him in thick sheets of pelts and fur. He mounts his horse, murmuring for the boy to be okay. Then he rode off back to the temple.

But after a long and full one hour of riding, he felt an incredible and powerful presence from the boy behind him. that alone caused his horse to drop, neighing. He landed on impact, but the boy landed not even a few feet from him. that's good. quickly approaching the child, he opened the sheets of fur that keeps him warm, what he saw will forever shock his mind. A writing of kanji, written clear as day and he's sure, he swear on his right as a monk, there is a writing on his forehead.

天国

Heaven.

There are also magmata shaped tattoo circling his neck, there are nine of them. They are mimicking that of a necklace, but there is no string to combine them, only a simple drawing of ink.

Imagine his face of seeing the exact replica of the Rikudo Sennin in the form of a child.

* * *

"I see you're awake young child, that's good." waking up has never been more tiring than this. His vision all fuzzed up, head light as feather and eyes itching for him to just fully open them. He did open them but an unfamiliar sight greeted him. he's sleeping in a single bed, quite comfortable. "How do you feel child?" a wrinkled and saggy pair of anything but weak hand grasped him by shoulder, preventing him from falling. The boy tilted his head slight upwards, having a nice view of the figure.

"Who… who are you? Where am I?" he sounded so weak that it took him a second to recognize his own voice. The same hand was then holding a cup of warm tea, offering it to him. he did not even hesitate to accept the gesture. He sighed, feeling his internal being warmed up than before. He tried to open his eyes again, but they're too heavy for him.

"You are in the high alps, way higher than the one you possible been through. You can say that this place is above another alps." The voice sound so aged, that there is no mistaking the one who spoke. The young youth blinked, he finally gets a clear view on the stranger. The man sitting next to him is old, he's old enough to match the Sandaime in the term of looks. A wrinkled face showing his age, eyes squinted and a rather tan but not too much skin. His head is bald, the only hair is his small and jutted beard on his chin.

But his face is kind, and peaceful looking. The aura that surrounds him is almost like the embodiment of a rushing stream that flows down from a mountain ranger into a lake, something that he definitely lack. There is no mistaking that this man is a monk, his lack of hair and robe proves that much.

"Are you… a monk?" the said monk raised an eyebrow, he then laughs joyously. The boy is confused as to why this man would respond in such way. His eyes expressing his evident confusion but the aged man is laughing in a calm pose, not overly exaggerated but a real and kind laughter. It took a second or two for him to stop.

"I see that my looks are familiar to you." he said out kindly. "Yes, indeed, I am a monk that resides in the high mountain alps, this place has always been my home along with some other. I am Toji, the head monk of this temple." He introduced himself in a way that emperors would envy, his head bowed curtly to show welcome.

The monk must have read his expression; he smiled warmer than before, motioning him to sit up right. "Let me see your forehead child." He asked for permission, tone ever so kind and warm. Naruto is wondering why would the man want to see his forehead, there's nothing special about it right? "Perhaps you haven't seen it, let me show you." the monk grabbed a small mirror and showed it to him.

What Naruto saw nearly make him gasp. On his forehead the Kanji for heaven is written there in black ink. His eyes then trails down to his neck, this… comma shaped tattoo that are circling his neck, what are they? As if to answer his question, the monk spoke again. "Those are the reason why I've brought you here, I will still do so even if you don't posses them, but they are familiar to me."

Familiar? Well the monk is not the only one. he has seen this symbol, the same symbol of commas on the man in his dream's eyes. But they are eyes, why is this on his neck? Then he heard the monkl speaking once again, this time he's taking something from inside a drawer in the far corner of the room. "You look like someone… someone who has long passed but forever the greatest legend."

Well isn't that familiar. The man in his dreams said the exact same thing, they're both saying mentioning about him being somehow involved or related to a man who has long passed and will forever be a legend. Then the monk returned to his previous place, a scroll in his hands. He offered the scroll to him, indicating that he should open it. and open it he did.

He was greeted by a drawing, a painting if one would. A painting of a very familiar silhouette, familiar eyes and familiar form. But… where are the tails? Then something caught his eyes, the ten swinging tail like things behind the man in the picture actually belongs to a beast behind the man. Its one cycloptic eye proves that much. Its eye is also similarly the same like the man's but the man in this picture lacks the commas that the beast possessed.

"I've seen this man." Toji's eyes went wide when he heard the boy spoke. The monk look at the child and no single trace of lies or deceit are available in his feature. Then with a curious tone, he asked. "Are you serious my child? Where have you seen the man?"

" In my dreams… he would constantly visit me but he just spoke to me ever since the last time I left home…" Naruto said to the monk, eyes focused on the picture. Then he remembered, he remembered of his experience in his room. "Not only that… I've also been seeing through what seems to be another man's eyes. The man was approaching a beast that is similar to that in the painting, he asked for power and blessings, calling it a God."

That long explanation was seeped deep into Toji's mind, he will remember what the boy has said. Then the aged monk took his seat again, near the youth. Speaking, he asked. "What does the man say? Did he say anything to you?" he needs to ask here. The blonde was unsure of whether he should talk and answer, he had a feeling that he should've just kept quiet about it.

Seeing the boy's dismayed expression, the monk smiled this time in a knowing manner. "I see. It's fine if you wish to stay quiet about it, but if things gets a little bit too troubling for you, please consult to me."

Wait.

Consult?

The monk chuckled, seeing the realization on the boy's face. "You are Naruto Namikaze no? Come, we have been expecting you." he outstretched his arms, his feature pure and kind. The boy discarded the scroll on the bed, leaving the place through the door as he is being lead by the monk. He's taken outside of what seemed to be a dorm, there are also children of his age around here, dressed in similar orange and white monk robe. All of them are either laughing or playing, but their hair are still intact, some of them at least.

* * *

"What is the way to perfection?"

Three days, he has been here for three days. And in those three days he's getting used to the place, this place where it is filled with wise men and children his age learning the path towards their enlightenment. Sitting, accompanied by the monk, in the plains of grass, he is graced by the ray of sunlight coming from above. The blonde's eyes are focused on the monk sitting in meditation position in front of him.

The monk opens a single eye. "Perfection? What has made you sought that far, my child?" the monk asked, something the blonde expected for him to do.

"I believe that humans, us, are allowed to be perfect. An existence that is of skin and bones but the potential and moral of a God, the perfect human being. We are already Gods, no? we rule this land to what it is now, we shape it until the world it is today." The monk merely smile kindly, he then opens both eyes.

"True, we do rule this land, all of us. But have seen the chaos done? The chaos and destruction done by human into this land?" at hearing that, the boy grew silent. The monk chose this moment to continue. "Perfection is impossible for humans, child. It is not something that a human must have. But enlightenment and peace, that is one different thing."

But the boy persists, he's still denying. "But there is a way right? You said that the Sage of the six paths, the Rikudo Sennin, was a God amongst men, a being of pure power. Isn't he the embodiment of perfection, why can't I be like him?" the way he's asking is louder, but Toji doesn't frown, instead he smiled warmer than before.

"But he is still human, is he not? It is impossible for humans to not make mistake, Naruto. Even I've made a fair share of mistakes in my time, even now maybe. When realizing them, I felt guilty, so guilty that I will starve myself for three weeks without food. It is from that discipline, that mistake, where we humans learn. Humans are not perfect, but they can learn from their mistakes, it is only humane if a human makes mistake."

After the long and lengthy explanation, the boy is drowned in silent. So it's true, what he has been searching for is useless… all of it are the fog upon his window; it'll only disappear when he touches it. that fact saddened the boy and Toji knows it. With a friendly smile, he grasped the boy's shoulder, looking at him with kind eyes. Of course, the boy looked up. "Perfection might not be available for us, but there is peace and enlightenment. Perhaps I was lying, perfection is when you are content.

Perfection is not when you achieve it, but it is when you feel that it is perfect. It happens when you are satisfied, joy, enlightened. That is perhaps the only kind of perfection that is given to us by the Gods." He finished his speech, and then he walked towards the temple again, motioning for the boy to follow him. And so the boy follows, eyes now burning with a new passion.

* * *

"What are doing here, brother?" the blonde, the youngest of the two, asked the older looking male. He's sitting Indian style on the middle of the courtyard where he normally train with the other students. The place is surrounded by tall grey walls, having a rather eastern and traditional style into it. the entrance here is what makes this place different, the door is garded by talismans and safety locks, locks that requires special keys from an experienced monk like Kaijin.

"We are here to test the abilities you speak of. The one where you are able to see blue hazes around you." the makes the blonde interested, his questions are getting answered the more time he spent in this place.

"How do we do that?" the boy asked. Kaijin nod, their path ending with a red metallic double door gate. It's all iron and steel, the boy doubt that even Tsunade Senju herself can break this door with both of her fists. The older male then placed a palm on the door, eyes closing to concentrate. This door is special, unlike the ones before, this door will only opens with good intentions. That basically allows him and the other monks to enter, but not all the time.

Then, the door opens, revealing a large empty clearing with only grass as flooring. The place is devoid of trees because Naruto could clearly see the wall on the other side of the place. It's pretty wide too, probably half the size of the market district in Konoha. "Come Naruto, let us begin." The monk lead him inside, into the middle of the field. When reaching a suitable place, they rest themselves on the grass, sitting in meditation position.

"Begin, what?" the young monk smiled.

"When you said that you have been seeing these…" he frowned, trying to get the right term. He knows that the boy is intelligent, but there is doubt. "Hazes around you. you said that you are able to control them, touch them and shape them as if they are clay, you can shape them but they'll only disappear when they reached certain time. is it not?"

"Yes, brother."

"Then it is a good thing that we are here." The monk smiled warmly. "Try to bring out that power once again, Naruto, try it, concentrate." The boy did just that. He crossed his legs, palms and hands on each side of his thigh and breathing steady to meditate. He clears his mind out of unnecessary thoughts, focusing only at that one thing. He did so for a while, for three minutes. Then everything is clearer, this familiar sense.

He opens his eyes, seeing all flames of blue dancing all around him. Frolicking here and there as if they are the wind itself. They all come in all sorts of shapes and form, from small to big from long to short. They are all over the place, so cheerful and wild and… free. The monk noticed the boy's reaction, and then he spoke. "How are they? Can you describe them?"

"They're… light…" the boy grabbed unto one of the haze, holding it. "They're warm and kind, touching them is nice." then he got curious, he began to shape the haze. Stretching it into the size of a grown man's arm, sharpening its edges and curving the long end. Kaijin is wondering on why is the boy doing this, but he wait. It's no mistake that the blonde is shaping a weapon, a sword or whatnot.

The hilt is ready, a simple hilt formed by his hands. Kaijin widen his eyes, the kanji on the boy's forehead is shining, shining in the color of pure white. Then a bright flash was emitted from the blonde's hands, he was forced to cover his face with his arms, shielding it from the mass of light coming from the boy. He opened his eyes again, only to gasp in awe at what he's seeing.

A tall pole no mistake a staff, standing a couple of inch taller than him with rings on the top attached to one another. It's made of pure gold it seems, the glinting color of yellow and shine is clearly evident. But the aura it held is what makes him at awe. The sheer power of submission the staff holds, the sheer presence of loyalty is there. It's as if the staff is… alive.

"This… I have seen this staff." The monk was snapped out of his stupor when he heard what the boy said. "Perhaps master Toji has told you about my the man that resides within my dreams, he too carries a familiar staff looking identical to this one. no mistaking it." the blonde tested it, turning the staff and briefly spinning it so that he could take a good look.

"We must bring it to master Toji at once, this is-"

POOF

"GAH!"

BAM

"Kuh…" he's suddenly pressed to the ground, hard. Something is landing or has landed on his back, but it's lighter than what he imagined. He felt the mysterious weight on his back lifting itself up from him, he struggles to stand and when he finally did, his head was all fuzzed up. After getting his vision cleared, he blink.

A girl with white hair and red eyes is not normal, right?

* * *

**End of chapter 4 **


	5. This first step of mine

**Samsara: Birth**

_A/N: So this is the fifth chapter, huh… it's quite fast no? but I'm actually planning to make shorter chapters but more chapters. See it? in short, I'm focusing on quantity, not quality. And quality means the length of my chapters. But there will be LONG chapters; I promise you that, but not all the time._

_So that being done, let's read!_

* * *

"My master."

"…I told you to stop calling me that, Aki."

"I shan't do that. You are my master, my wielder, and I must show the proof of my submission over you."

"I can see that but please… in all that is wise and holy, please… please put your clothes back on."

"?"

Being shy is not common for him, nu uh. In fact, this could be the first time in his life that he had ever felt… shyness. Given that he is a healthy and growing male, in his early teens and his age of puberty is just around the corner, the sight of a female's skin is too much for him to bare. He would rather be naked out there in the top of the summit of this mountain instead of being in one room with a naked female.

But morals aside, he can't help but be interested in them. Hey, he's a straight male, what can he say? Six months, six months has passed since the last time he summoned Aki. Aki… is a tall, albeit shorter than his current height, female and young looking girl with long white hair tied with ribbons colored in red. Her eyes are ruby red, with a single black pupil. Add to the fact that she is beautiful. Beautiful to her toes.

He would be lying if he denied that she is pretty. It is every men's right to compliment a women and it is also ever women's right to accept said compliment. And he knows too well, too damn well that Aki likes her compliment. He felt her grab a hold of his back, hugging her full form to his back. Still naked by the way. He sighed, a usual thing and also a bad habit that the girl has developed.

"Aki, leave me be. I have to meet with master Toji in five minutes. I can't have you following me dressed in your birthday suite." He said with a straight and calm tone, different to his usual ones. He then approached his dresser, opening it to grab a coat to warm him over the robes that he's wearing. The female, no older looking that he is is still attached to his back. Her entire weight lifted by him and she's enjoying the warmth of his back.

"If that is what you want then I shall do so." He nearly fell when he heard Aki's reply. Instead of falling, he sighed rather deeply. He face palmed, now sitting on his bed still with the girl on his back attached to him like a backpack. "Aki, now." His tone gets a little bit more commanding, that seemed to make the girl move. She then flicks her finger, a white light consuming her. Then it disappears showing that she is fully clothed in a…. a…

"What in the name of Rikudo are you wearing?" she's wearing a red short skirted shrine maiden skirt. But the upper part is not that of a shrine maiden's outfit, they're robes. Plain white robes with bindings that are tied loosely in purpose. Her unblemished white skin is glinting under the moonlight, basking her in an array of beauty. Her innocent ruby eyes reflected his form, asking him.

"Whatever's wrong with my outfit, master? Is it not my usual choice of apparel?" the man sighed in a disappointed manner. He knew that something like this would happen. In all those six months he had spent with her, was mostly her acting so fond and familiar with him. Of course, brother Kaijin and even the other students occasionally tease him about being in a romantic relationship with her.

Even that old monk…

But frustration on his partner aside, he does really appreciate Aki for being with him. She was... chakra. That's it. Thing is, the blue thing that he constantly see are fragments of chakra that originally of those who has passed. Aki must have been one of those children who died here, after all, that place where he first learn how to control this power is basically a graveyard. Thing is, people, children died there. And when he asked Kaijin, he answered saying that a great incident happened here before and it was a rather sore topic if brought up.

But a very, very terrible bandit raid happened. In only three nights, they managed to have full control of this place inside out. Many died, some managed to fled but the ratio is close to nil. Those who survived here are either kept slaves, especially the women. It sickens him. It sickens him to the point of vomiting. The thought of rape, sexual assaults and other similar violations… all of them are impure and filthy, it's disgraceful.

Those stuffs happened here. So that's also one of the main reasons why the female population here is so little. He remembered of reading something about children being used as human pigs, used for entertainment to the point where they would shove a live bird down a child's throat. He might not have seen a real life bandit base or incident, but he prayed that he'll never get to meet or found one. And even if he did meet one, it's to show them the error of their ways. Not killing them.

He's not going to condemn people who considered themselves bandits or thugs, it's just… hard for him to take people or accept them if they have done nothing but evil things in their life. Evil, not bad. Evil is when one crosses the border of 'bad' makes another border and cross it again. It's bad times four basically. Evil is doing things that are considered to be taboo, immoral, with an intention to do it. Not forced or abiding in a law.

As to why he comes up with the conclusion of Aki being a chakra that belonged to the deceased people, Chakra is eternal. It is probably the only thing that is eternal in this life right now. If a person died, his or her chakra will continue to live, but do not mistake this as spirits they are that of a much different thing. One's chakra may join nature itself, but that will become senjutsu. Normally, chakra roamed around. It becomes some sort of anomaly that surrounds almost every place in this plane.

Even in this room, he still can see chakra anomalies. But when seeing Aki… Aki is different. Her chakra is pure, way purer than the other chakra around him. He didn't know what may be the cause of it but it is true. Unlike the other dark blue flames, Aki is light and soft. It's like she's not meant to be used as a source of jutsu.

So instead of asking and making others life miserable, he did his own research. There is a small library that contains history about this temple and believe it or not, this temple was actually a small community. Yes, there used to be a lot more people instead of monks here, people used to laugh and suffer back then.

But still, the question remains. Aki… he gave her that name. Akikaze-no-Azuma, the autumn breeze that came from the eastern direction. Where normally the wind would came from the south, this 'autumn wind' comes from the east, a direction where is unknown and not normal. Thus explaining her existence. Just who is Aki? He asked her before, trying to see if she remembers anything that is related to her. But no, she can't. And even if she wants to, she can't remember even a single flash of memory.

Well, let us start with what he knows about Aki. Aki is a chakra, yes, chakra. She is also his partner that's for sure. But what makes Aki's existence different from most chakra is that, ignoring that she has a physical form, he can command her to shape shift at will. And that is to become his staff. The same staff that he accidentally summoned six months ago, and only to find that said staff was in fact a chakra in the shape of a girl.

She is also loyal and a quick learner. Pride be damned, she learned tree walking waaay sooner than he did.

"It seems that you are in deep thought, master." Eyes glancing towards the chakra in human form, Naruto gave her a mere nod, as if to accept her statement. He then walked towards the door to his room which he shared with the female behind him. She's dressed properly for the occasion now, her white robe tightened to cover up her modesty. But the skirt is still short though.

"I am… I was just thinking about why I gave you your name." his lips tugged upwards, allowing a small smile to appear on his face. Aki remained as stoic as ever but a faint blush can be seen on her face, unknown to the boy. "I can't exactly recall it though… forgive me." He rubbed his head, lowering his head slightly. He's ashamed that he can't remember a very important detail.

Instead of complaining, the girl looked flattered, in a stoic way. Her eyes, however, seemed to glint underneath the shine of the moon. She let a small smile appear on her feature, adorning her looks. "It's fine master. In fact, it is to my happiness that you would bother to remember something like that." She did a curt bow.

The boy looked away for second; he turned his head back to show his usual expression. "That's nonsense, Aki. That day was important, to me and to you. it might not seemed much to you but as your partner, I am happy that I have found such an amazing partner." He paused. "Given of your blunt reaction to most things, I am glad that you are here."

The girl said nothing, her face not even reacting. Instead she grasps a hold of his right palm, bringing it close to her cheeks. The boy's alarm went ringing inside but his body can't react when she is this close. "Then… master, am I special to you?" she asked a very weird question, something she don't normally ask.

Without hesitation, he answered. "Of course, every being in this life is precious. Even if you are only a chakra that belonged to a possibly long dead person, you are still special." But what he didn't expect is for her to grab his other hand, this time she is staring into his eyes. "A-Aki?"

The girl with the white hair spoke out. "But am I special only to you? I want only you, master, to see me. I want you to be the only one to see me with warm eyes and kind words…" she tightens her grip on his palms, making him sigh. She really, really adores her master. Not only did he gave her a chance to live, he helped her to what she is today. When summoned back here, she barely knew how to speak. Not a single word.

Then he taught her, he taught her how to speak, read and even eat in a proper way. He's like a brother to her, but she felt that she needs to up that relationship further, not siblings but possibly lovers. Then he sighed loudly, enough to snap her out of her own thoughts. With a stern but kind tone, he spoke. "Aki. You are special to me. I am glad that I met you but I'm afraid that having a relationship of bonding that far is highly impossible."

She's shocked. She's shocked to her core. With a shaky voice, she asked. "W-Why?" she's scared and confused, did he just rejected her? No, he didn't right?

He shook his head. "I can't allow love to fill me yet. Be patient, I am still growing after all." Was all he said, and then he turned around leaving the girl alone there to go to his destination. Naruto knew the damage that he has caused, and it's better that way. He still remembers his ninja lesson. Emotion can be a ninja's greatest enemy. And he isn't ready to face emotion as an enemy yet, because he knew that if he were to battle with emotion, he'll be the one losing.

Her eyes shadowed her expression. The silent sound of the night is the only music that is there. She clenched her fists, feeling frustrated. But she's still confused. Why? Is her master always this cold? He's different… when that time where they're always together, he would be kind. Sometimes he would even smile. Maybe he's not cold, maybe he's still learning. Yeah, that could be it.

She released the air that has been piling up in her mouth, exhaling a lengthy and long sigh. Her eyes drew upwards towards the moon, her pupils reflecting its beauty. "Master… Is it hard for you to receive affection?"

She'll know it, she will know.

* * *

"Naruto, how goes your training?"

"It is peaceful, master Toji."

"How is brother Kaijin? He's a good sempai isn't he?"

"He is. He has taught me a lot and I learned what he had taught me."

"Good." the aged monk, sitting seiza style inside the room chamber with Naruto sitting in a similar style like him on the other end, said warmly. He's seeing improvement in the boy, a lot more than he did before. Long gone was the boy who seeks mortal's definition of perfection, now he is a wise albeit serious child with hardened skills and knowledge. he has surpassed those of his peers, he's admired as the youngest and most intelligent student.

But it's not the matter of intelligence here. It is now for his time to experience his very first journey. It might be too early for the boy, but he has faith in him that he'll do fine. Especially if he has that girl with him. The aged monk spoke again. "This is the time where you will advance to your next goal." At that, the blonde tensed visibly. "Go out to the world. Create your very own journey, learn from those around you. I was supposed to give you your staff, but Aki-chan will provide you that much, right?"

The visible flinching on the boy's feature does not go unnoticed by the old monk when he mentioned the girl's name. Then he stood from his seat, the boy following in suite. Toji steadily approached the boy, and when he did, he has something in his hands. "Take this." He opened his palm, showing a pair of jeweled green magamata necklace with double chain. The monk then attached the two, making it into a yin yang orbed necklace.

"If combined together, this necklace will almost be impossible to separate." Then stuffed it forcefully to the boy's palm, giving him a wink as he did so. "Let this be my early wedding gift when you decided to marry Aki-chan." The blonde reacts by twitching slightly, but his face managed to maintain a serious expression. The monk chuckled whole heartedly, tapping the blonde's shoulder while wiping the tears that are building up.

"I and the others here will definitely miss you Naruto. But return if you seek counseling and guidance, I will be more than happy to help." Toji said, releasing his hand from the boy's shoulder. Naruto nodded, showing gratitude towards the monk. To which Toji replied by a smile. He can't believe that he had grown so fast, faster than Kaijin and even he himself. It's almost scary to be honest. His appearance, his presence… this is different from the boy he met months before.

This is a newer Naruto. The child who no longer seeks perfection but answer. He's seeking the answer to his question, the questions that even he himself can't possibly answer. He's amazed at how well the boy is doing, the way he asks such meaningful and unique questions. It's a fresh start in Toji's life, after all, Kaijin was the last student that he had ever taught. The blonde then bowed, his bowing low showing respect. "Thank you master. I will never forget your teachings as well as the lessons that I have learned from everyone around me."

The monk nodded with a satisfied expression.

* * *

Two figures, dressed in a protective grey cloak protecting them from the harsh southern wind. It's snowing no doubt, it's not that harsh compared up there in the mountain range. But it's still cold and chilling, their cloaks billowed harshly, forcing the one on the front to cover his hooded head with his hand. The second figure however, does not wear her hood. Her face revealed, showing hair as white as the snow around her themselves. She steadily approaches the no doubt male, asking. "Where will we go?"

The male took his time to view from the vantage point. Beyond him, beyond them is a city capital the visage of a country came to view. The male then answers, voice muffled slightly. "We're going to go to snow country. A place where it is currently ruled by a tyrannical prime." The girl does not say anything, choosing to accept his decision.

"Very well. If that what my master desires, then I Akikaze-no-Azuma shall be with thee until the rest of thine life. Let me be your sword and your shield, I will be your voice and your hands." The male's eyes softened slightly, feeling her words. He does not want to hear those words from her. No he doesn't. He is not her master, he is not the one who she's supposed to be protecting. But he can't help to understand her. Aki, saw him as a savior. Her messiah. Because he, he has given her a life. Where once she was dead due to an unknown cause, she is now living again.

He is her God, basically.

But he doesn't want that. He is no one's God. He is a monk, currently on his newly given trial of pilgrimage. Even so, he can't do anything to stop the girl from doing or becoming what she is now. It is not his want or desire to have her seeing him like this, in this way. But there's nothing he can do… at least none that is known to him. he then nodded, signaling her. "We'll move. We'll move from her to Snow country. Spend a night there to rest and we will continue our journey before sunrise."

The girl nodded. "Understood."

So begin their long track towards the fields of white the small country being their destination. It's going to be a long journey ahead of them, but a wise man said that a thousand journey begins with a single step. And he enjoyed every single bit of them, every single step, he'll always feel special. To be able to walk his own path, to make his journey. Accompanied by a loyal companion with him, he can't help but feel that this journey of his will be a lot more meaningful than to what it is now.

Their walking never stop. The two not making any conversation, not even a single mingling. Naruto, the male, had grown familiar of the cold. He had built a resistance over it. The memory of Kaijin forcing him to strip to his underwear and forced him to stay out there in the cold for twenty four hours is still amusing as it is traumatizing. He learned a lot from that man. A man who is just in his early twenties but managed to become wise. Is that the meaning of true dedication? An absolute devotion towards something?

He is happy no doubt. Naruto would ask Kaijin if he is satisfied with his life. His life as a monk, a pilgrim. Whereas instead of sitting on a mountain meditating, he could be anything in his life. but he was answered by a shocking statement. _'I chose the path that I deemed fit, not even I myself knew that it'll be this rewarding.' _That's what the man said. Doesn't that mean that he has no obvious clue on how did he get this far? Isn't he just… lost like him? But he was also shocked by another answer from the man. He remembered him saying. _'It is the greatness of living one's life. if I am lost, then I will continue to search what I'm seeking for. Never stopping and never resting. It is where I could enjoy the pleasure and joy of seeking my own enlightenment.'_

The hooded blonde visibly shook his head after recalling the memory. He let out a silent sigh that was unheard by his companion, the two began climbing a small hill of snow. All they had in this cold and freezing trek are thoughts and memories. Something white from the corner of his eyes caught his attention, it was her. Aki. He finds it ironic that an autumn wind would cross over a snowy plain. A soft and small smile graced itself on his lips, a certain memory hitting him.

* * *

"_Aki, this is the way you write your name." Naruto is sitting on a chair, a small ink and brush and also a piece of paper is on the table before him. To his right, is a white haired girl. Her personal expression is that of a stoic person, eyes ruby red almost alien. He dipped the brush into the ink, and then proceeds to write. With careful strokes and style, he's done._

_秋風_

"_You read it as 'Akikaze' or Aki for short. Is that okay?" he asked, head peering from his writing. Aside from his attitude, nothing has changed much. Though he has to admit, he's getting taller now. Not that it's a bad thing, it's just amazing for him to see how fast time flies, and in such ways. It has been a month ever since he accidentally summoned Aki. She is, from what master Toji has said, a chakra. A fragment of someone's chakra who could've possible died here. _

_The girl slowly turned her head towards the boy, interested in seeing what he's doing. She stared at the kanji that he has written, confused on what it's all about. The boy chuckled, knowing that she is confused. He then spoke. "Akikaze, the autumn breeze. That is your name." he then rubbed his head sheepishly, a new attitude coming from him. "If you don't like it then it's fine. I guess I could ask master Toji to-"_

"_No."_

"_Eh?"_

"_No…." she grabbed the paper from the table, eyes fixed on the only writing there. Aki… her name, her name given to her by the boy. She doesn't know it but her chest tightened, something that she hasn't felt ever since she was here. Then she slowly trails her finger into the ink writing, eyes looking so serious. "Aki… it's… beautiful." The way she spoke is so soft that it's audible enough to be considered as a whisper._

_Naruto blushed slightly, embarrassed. "I see… glad you like it then." He saw her turning next to him, looking at him with eyes he had never seen in her before. Startling him, she suddenly grasped both of his palm, yanking him closer to her. Naruto gulped, feeling strangely nervous. The white haired girl is too close for comfort, and he's slightly uncomfortable right now._

"_Master." He blinked._

"_Master." He blinked twice._

"_Master." He blinked thrice. Did… did she just?..._

"_Master…" she tightened the grip on his palm. "Master is Aki's master…"_

_What the heck is wrong?_

* * *

The boy audibly sighs once again, recalling a weird memory. So that's when Aki started to call him master… the same time when he gave her a name. it's not bad or anything but it's weird, it is for him at least. No matter how one would look at it, he didn't… create or reform Aki intentionally. He was curious back then. The chakra… the chakra was originally something that is unknown, he shaped it into a staff and poof, the girl appeared right there and then. It would be funny, even for him, if an animal were to be the one appearing but a girl…

It's just too damned cliché for some reason.

Stepping into yet another blanket of snow, he felt that the snow is getting thicker. It is good that he learned on how to channel chakra into the other part of his body, if not he'll freeze here for sure. Giving a brief look at his companion, he saw her walking just fine, not affected by the harsh freezing condition even a little bit. Focusing back on his road, he can see it.

He's approaching a cliff, a rather steep one in fact. But what lies ahead is what makes him captivated. He stopped when his feet touched the edge of the cliff, then looking back to check on his companion. Speaking, "Aki, look." He pointed a finger towards the horizon. The girl's crimson eyes briefly widened.

Snow country… it's just there a city surrounded by walls that seemed to go on forever. Even from up here, they could see the activities there, something like moving mechanism and other machinery that is alien to them. The monk's eyes narrowed, he reached out his hand horizontally, palms open.

"Aki, transform."

"Hai."

POOF

Just with a small poof of smoke, the girl has transformed into a staff. A golden staff with rings linked together enough to make jingling noise. Cloak billowing, the youngest monk used the now staff as a stepping rod, guiding him to trek downwards the cliff. The reason why he asked Aki to transform is that he doesn't want anyone to know that he is traveling with someone else.

There are too many ears and eyes in the city, and he can't afford to be seen with an accomplice or partner. As if to answer his earlier thoughts, the staff spoke. _"Master, I suggest that I'll be the one travelling on the skies, I can warn you if there is any unnecessary disturbance ahead."_ The monk, still walking, nodded.

"Very well." He throws the staff high into the air, and the staff is once more engulfed in a large cloud of smoke. A small black figure swooshed from the cloud of smoke, a hawk flying towards the city came from the smoke earlier. In these past months, Aki practiced her shape shifting. Allowing her to transform into almost anything she wants, including animals. But she can't transform into weapons though, that's what makes it weird.

"Now that's one less ground… or should I say air to cover, I'll continue my walk."

Walking once again, his journey starts now.

* * *

**End of chapter 5**


	6. Crossing places

**Samsara: Birth**

_A/N: I apologize if this takes too long, I really do. Anyway, I hope you have a very nice week or day cuz I'll be launching a brand new story soon. Not to spoil anything, it's a Naruto and Touhou crossover. As always, hit that review button and say whatever the heck you want, say that this story is good, bad or plain worse. Look forward for the crossover because I promise you, it will be different than the abandoned Touhou crossovers out there._

_Enjoy this chapter_

* * *

The walls of Snow country are opened for everyone. as expected from a technologically advanced country, the walls are made from pure metals and ores. He isn't much of a technician but he knows that it took a lot of time just to make this. Approaching the gate with steady steps, his cloak billowed under the wind. The breeze here is calmer than that of the one up there, given since he's nearing civilization.

But ignoring the weather, he's glad that he finally reached this place. The place itself would prove to be nice, ignoring the one who is currently ruling it. as a monk and youth, he could only do so much for these people, and that is if he's going to involve himself in a conflict. No, he's not just going to start a liberation here and then, but he'll fight if he has too. Training in the mountains does not provide him with wisdom and knowledge only, but he learned how to protect himself and others.

But there is always one rule that he has to follow. One must protect oneself before they can protect other. How true is that? So true. Only a fool would charge into an enemy's base blindly with his sword drawn, but victory goes to those who thinks and meditate on his plans.

He remembered dearly when Kaijin beat the word 'discipline' to him. the man would wake him up early way in the morning just so he could meditate to sunrise. But like all training, it paid off well. Too well. After a short walk from where he was before, he reached a small post near the gate. Outsiders must be identified first before proceeding onwards to the village.

As soon as the thought reached his mind, a ninja dressed in all white with a black balaclava, jumped in front of him. The man is taller and bigger than he is; fighting is definitely not an option since he's not looking for a fight. "Halt! State your business here, traveler." The monk lowered the hood that is covering his face, showing his young feature to the ninja. It took a only a second for the ninja to memorize the boy's face.

"I am a monk coming down from the eastern Alps. I am here merely on a travel of mine." The patrolling ninja stood silent, he studies the boy in front of him. After what seemed to be a while, the ninja let him enters. "Thank you." the newly named monk gave the man a curt nod, before entering the gate inside the city.

Even if outside was cold, the temperature here is no different. He learned how to use elemental affinity at the temple. Kaijin taught him how to channel the five different elemental typed chakras. Despite the coldness he's feeling, his cloak and fire signature is keeping him warm all too well. Kaijin would ask him to hold a leaf on his palm, saying that he must burn it without using too much chakra. Of course, he did fail a couple of times. But that doesn't mean that he should give up.

In the end, he managed to burn the leaf. But it took him three days to do so. Not that it was a problem for him, but he felt the need of practicing even more when the memory is played in his head, but that's not his ego.

The other one is wind. Compared to fire, wind is… sharper to control. Why? Because it is sharp. The wind is infinite. It is as how one would picture it to be. The simplest way to learn this type of element is to split a leaf with one's hand. This process took him longer to progress than that of the fire one. But boy did it paid off. Now, he's able to cut a waterfall into two. Not only that, if he practices every now and then, he'll be able to have a lot more focus on this element enough to the point where he could freely control the wind.

Lightning is something, surprisingly, easier to control. Maybe that's something he gained from his father's trait. Minato Namikaze is famed for his moniker 'The Yellow Flash' he earned him name from killing hundreds if not thousands of rock and cloud ninjas in the blink of an eye. Through study, his father manipulated time and space itself, but nothing too major. He lacks the knowledge on how the technique would work, so he can't say much about it.

But his lighting affinity is much different. Where his father excels in speed, he excels in manipulation. To give a simpler example, he can literally shoot lightning from his palm or maybe cause one to strike from the skies above. But it's not, by any means, easy. Nu uh. For him to just cause a single thunder is like wasting chakra on trying to make thousands of shadow clones. And like many other great techniques out there, he'll also suffer from side effects. In lighting, he'll suffer from shocks and being electrocuted and such.

Next is water. his water affinity is perfect. Water is not meant to be used as an offensive technique in the first place, so he used it to heal or maybe even refresh his body. But like fire, water could sometimes be dangerous. It'll only take a wind and water to create huge tsunamis to sink a whole city but fire could always be put off anytime. Water is calm, it is harder than lighting to control. Thus making it a sub element for him.

Earth is on a neutral ground for him. Earth will take a lot of meditation to develop. He meditates almost anytime he could focus on all of his elements separately. By using clones, he could always double the progress so that's a win win for him. Like wind, water is also possible to be shaped. It is that of an infinite quantity.

So, here is a summary

Fire is his main element. He has perfect control.

Wind is also his primary element. He could control it to the point where splitting concrete and other solids is possible.

Lighting is his very first and primary element. He's good at manipulating it, but improvement is always there.

Water is a fair ground. He's still trying to learn on how to control it.

Earth will definitely need more improvements. Meditation on nature is highly required.

* * *

After a very long thought, he entered a sea of merchants. Some are obviously not locals while others are. Seeing a man dressed in rather fancy clothing, he could tell that he's not one from here. Because the ruler of this place only allows a minimal number of rich people in this place. That itself is cruel. While the rich are famed for being greedy and selfish, he believed that one could do anything he or she want. If a beggar wants to study and be smart, then let him.

His memory of Konoha does not go unthought-of. The tall and green forests surrounding its walls are paradise for all. Compared to Snow country, Konoha is still more on a traditional typed village. Though it could use a little bit of technology now… unlike Konoha, the buildings here are more dull. Concrete and steel are what they're made off, but he's sure that they'll manage to keep the owner warm.

The reason why monks need to travel is not just to pilgrim. Can you believe what it's like to be on a mountain temple with no news of the outside? In short, he's rejoining society now. To gather necessary information. Though the temple did provide some, it's not that helpful. There's a saying that says 'To believe is to see' so, what better way to know things other than for him to see and experience it himself? He likes to walk. When on break or off training schedule, he would always hike down or up the alps just to relax.

But it's not always so comfortable walking a journey with no destination. Maybe… but maybe that's the joy in it. To walk a journey that is his own, to go through places while learning at the same time. What better way to experience life? it'll be relaxing, fun and hard. Imagine all the friends or comrades he could make, not that he's looking forward on meeting one, it's just that the possibility are almost possible. To feel both the reward and loss...

After a journey through the market, he is now in a quieter place. The people around him are either walking or just talking, but as he walks further, he can see the results of the ruler's prime. Children… children from small to young are homeless. They're without shelter, forced to beg on this cold terrain and unforgiving temperature. Some are even carrying bags behind them, no doubt collecting trash. It's their only source of income.

How sad it is for him to see these children who have no homes are forced to deal with this cruelty called life. He reached for inside his cloak, grabbing out a small sealing scroll that Toji gave to him. though the population of the homeless here are not that much, it is still sad watching these kids living a life such as this. Scratching his thumb on a spiky part of his necklace, a small amount of blood began to pour down. He swipes it on the now open scroll.

In a plum of small smoke, a small loaf of bread appeared. It's small enough to fit the palm of his hand, and it won't last him a good meal but it'll be fine. Still walking, he began to chew on the bread. It's plain, as expected, but the only thing that matters is that if he's thankful for it. and of course, he is. Toji told him that even the tiniest speck of bread could feed thousands of people. He thought that the man might be lying to him but believe it or not, it did happened.

It only matters if the one who eats it is thankful for their meal. But after a bit of meditation, he finally understood what his master meant. No, the bread won't literally feed thousands of men but it is enough to fuel a thousand. A single loaf of plain wheat bread could keep thousands of people full, that is because they enjoyed it. Morals aside, he'll gladly choose ramen over bread.

His walking seemed to have taken him to a park. It's obvious that the park is filled with children both boy and girl. Some are playing on the swing and some are even sliding down the slide. A small smiled graced his lips when he saw the scenery. Silently approaching, his target is the small bench near a lamppost. It'll be enough to provide a resting place for the night.

"Hahaha! What's a little girl like you gonna do? Cry to your mommy and daddy?"

"Hah! Look at her, she's definitely going to cry!"

"Yeah! What kind of ninja that hates jutsu anyway?"

His closing of eyes is interrupted by the small commotion coming from the park. Not turning his head, he could feel the chakra signature of three boys and one girl. The boys' signature is clear and bright. By telling from their chakra, he could also tell what they're feeling right now. The boys are definitely happy with their bullying. An actual sound of girl crying or what seems to be the sound of her holding her tears is audible. A small frown marred down his face, not liking the commotion a bit.

Bullying, one of the things that he hated in life. he does not any kind of bullying, be it teasing or even calling names. He believes that bullying is the same as lowering others' values and respect, and he values respect and others. Though not much bullying occurred in the time when he was still in the academy, some victims are there. Like that Akamichi kid, whose name he can't recall. But suppose that bullying could also be used to improve oneself, again, the Akamichi kid is an example.

But still, like many other possible and positive outcomes, there will always be a negative outcome. And as a monk who is learning, he can't allow a little 'act' to have such a huge negative impact on another person's life. Standing up, he scratched his thigh before going towards the direction of the commotion. As expected, three boys are rounding up on a girl about the same age as them. The boys are dressed in winter clothing mostly thick jackets and gloves. The girl is also dressed in a similar style, but the expression she's having is different.

"And what's with that face!? You really going to cry aren't you?" one of the boys reached his hands towards her chin, planning to make her to look at him. An ugly sneer appears on his face, the other palm balled into a tight fist. Inside that fist of him is a pebble, and it's large enough to cause slight blunt damage to the girl. But however, an invisible force, force his fists to open and launching the pebble away from him. the three kids tuned to see a taller boy dressed in clothing alien to them standing right behind them, pebble on near his feet.

Eyes looking serious, the taller male spoke out. "Pebbles? I see that the academy has lower standards here. And even if they did taught you how to hurt someone with pebbles, you can't just hurt a girl because she's weak." Voice is calm and steady, not angry or cocky. He picked up the pebble, gripping it in his fist making a loud audible cracking noise. He opens his palm, to reveal black grains of mineral slowly drifting down to where the wind is blowing.

At that, the boys gulped hard. But the leader managed to speak. "Hey! Who the in the hell are you?!" he turned to face the monk, face irritated but there's a slight hint of fear somewhere. He is dressed rather rugged compared to the other two boys, with a face that clearly spells trouble. The way he tightens his fist clearly shows that he is offended.

"Me? I am Naruto. A monk travelling down from a mountain." He did a little curtsey. The other two boys blinked, seeing something uncommon. Naruto noted that these boys have obviously never seen a monk before, given his young appearance, he can't really blame them.

"Screw that! You ain't going to lie to me, you're not even twice my age! I'll show you not to mess with me!" after he said that, the boy cocked his fist back, planning to throw a punch. The monk did not even blink when the punch was released. It's… lame. Real lame. Even the weakest of the bunch in his batch of classmates are quicker than this. He simply leans his body towards the left, avoiding the punch. The boy stumbles forward, and only to fall when the monk's feet swept his.

"Oho? I thought that you're going to show me not to mess with you. was I wrong that I expected so much from a child who hasn't even mastered a simple and basic style of taijutsu?" one of the three boys, the shortest of the group, took up a tough front and growled.

"We're gennins you freak!" Naruto doesn't bother to raise a single eyebrow, choosing to ignore. That of course irked the other boy, causing him to charge straight up towards the monk with his fist ready. This one is better than the previous one; he is steady not straight up blast like the leader. But skill wins in this favor. Naruto dodged the first strike, placing his palm on the boy's neck, he channels chakra. The effect is instant; the boy drops to the ground sleeping like baby.

Now leaves a single member of the group, another boy. But from the expression he's having, he won't be fighting anyone today. Walking towards the left over boy, Naruto spoke. "You, bring them to the hospital. They'll be fine in an hour or two." That uncaring tone seemed to work, seeing that the boy immediately leave carrying his friends with him leaving the monk alone with the girl.

"Are you fine?" the girl took the hint to introduce her name, still shocked by what has happened, she slowly raise her head facing him. revealing an immature face and strands of black hair covering her eyes if not a bit.

"I am… thank you…" the monk raised his eye when he heard the soft reply from the girl. He reached inside his pockets, opening a storage seal that was placed there. In small cloud of smoke wthat is invisible to the girl, a bandage appeared. She stood still when he approached her, holding her hand without her single consent and placing it where a small cut is done to her thumb. After making sure that it's in place, he lets go of her hand.

"There and it's fine. Just make sure that you get home now, it'll be late in a couple of hours." He turned to leave. With that last piece of words he walks but only to be stopped by a pair of hands on his cloak.

"U-Um… I'm Sachi, nice to meet you…" the man turned back, looking at the girl for a moment and smiled. He ruffled the younger girl's hair, softly and carefully.

"Well isn't that polite of you. I am Naruto. I'm a monk." He said, a friendly smile on his face. The monk then let go of his palm on her head.

"How can I ever thank you?" kneeling down on one knee, he uncapped a scarf that he has been using this entire time. Unwrapping it from his neck slowly, he then drapes it over the girl's shoulder. The girl's cheeks went from white to red if only a little bit, feeling strangely warmer than before.

"There's no need. Just go home and use the scarf to keep you warm, can't afford to get cold right?" after that, he finally leaves.

* * *

Now midnight, he spent the rest of his time sitting on top of a random rooftop of tower. Having a nice view of the city helps him to relax and calm down. He's sure that the ninjas aren't going to spot him that easily when he's here; he suppressed his chakra to prevent easier detection so that's a plus. His legs dangling on the edge, eyes are closed to maintain concentration.

Monks has many ways in order for them to seek enlightenment. Some are like him, searching this earth for an answer through a journey that they will walk, never resting and always learning from everything around them. Some chose to stay or seclude themselves in quiet places, a forest or a cave, to meditate for so long. Fasting, not eating or drinking, focusing on their minds. For him, it'll be a lot of bother doing the later one. simply because his main interest is in exploring this nation. There are many things for him to see, such as the peaceful Wind country, the far Rock country, Lightning country and Water country.

The choice of places doesn't matter here, after all, that is what makes this journey of his enjoyable. The endless steps that he'll take going to one place to another, the people that he'll know and get to know and maybe even the friends that he'll make from his future enemies. It's just… broad and infinite. There are so many possibilities, so many that even the stars can't count just how many are there.

The reason why he's traveling is to one, get answers. Answers that has been in his mind these past fe months, months of learning and waiting, months worth of patience spent. The man, the man in his dreams too. To find out just who is he, who is that man? Toji and even Kaijin can't exactly tell who he is, but he bears a close resemblance to the sage of the six paths. But there aren't any solid proof aside from the eyes and staff.

Speaking of staff. Aki swooshed down, leaving her hawk form back to her humanoid form. Her white peerless hair seemed to glint under the moonlight; eyes are visible in a pair of bright reddish glow. She approached the male, taking a seat next to him. Legs are also dangling from the top. After a moment of silent, her eyes drew upwards toward the moonlight. She then spoke. "Master, why did you give that girl your scarf?"

Her question was clear to his ears, but he took his time on pausing before answering. He's not thinking, but he's observing the city. His vision kicks in and he's starting to see chakra anomalies floating around and about. Eyes softening, he noticed that these anomalies are… lighter and hollower than the ones he encountered before. The reason is probably due to their cause of death. A smallest anomaly drifted off to him, the harsh wind pushing it off. With gentle hands, he cups the little chakra anomaly carefully, letting it embrace in the warmth of his palms.

"Aki, do you know why we people pity each other?" not answering her master's question, she chooses to listen. Letting the littlest anomaly lingers between the spaces of his fingers, he spoke once more. "It's because humans are weak by nature. There is no such thing as humans that are strong from their birth. Everyone must feel sorry for one another, that is the only way to different shade the weak and the strong. The weak may be pitied upon, but the strong will fall when a pity remark came from the weak."

"So aren't the weak strong?"

"No. the weak is not strong, at least not yet. The only way of becoming strong in this world is through hard work, dedication and practice. No other method could surpass these methods that I've told you, many have become strong and look at where strength brought them today. A life where they must protect others, the reason why they're strong now."

The anomaly then floats off, continuing to wander off far away. Battling the strong breeze, it struggles to its fullest, desperate on going towards where it wants to. The boy's eyes trailed downwards, observing the city. "To show care, kindness… I gave the girl my scarf not because I pity her for getting bullied by those boys. It's to show that there is someone who is stronger than her, wiser and knowledgeable. Someone that she might surpass later on, who knows?"

Silent lingering in the air, the two sat side by side. Then Aki leans her head on his shoulders, feeling warmer by the second. The boy doesn't seem to mind it, as long as she restrains herself.

* * *

"Okay Aki, it's time for us to leave." Early in the morning just when the sun was just rising over the horizon, the two travelers are already at the border of the city. Looking back, the huge capital of snow country has left their ground, leaving behind nothing but memories and names for the boy. Now stepping into the blankets of snow again, he uses chakra to keep himself from falling into the snow, deeper.

"Of course master." Aki transformed into her staff form again, letting her being to support her master as a walking stick. The staff, Aki, jingles with every step he took. The linked rings on top of the staff seemed to cause that. His head now covered in nothing, his vision is focused on the horizon beyond him. the winds are of course strong, but nothing that they two can't handle.

Here it is again, another place that he'll soon encounter. From here, the nearest place would be…

Fire country

* * *

**End of chapter 6**


	7. Nearing destination

**Samsara: Birth**

_A/N: So I did read the review on the previous chapters and I have to say… you guys are awesome. Well, this chapter will be a little bit longer than the one previously. I wonder if I have to start focusing more on dialogue than narrations._

_Anyway, let's read!_

* * *

Creak…

Creak…

The sound of wood creaking as it went through a small and rough rocky road is the only thing audible in the quiet and isolated pathway. The wooden wheels of the small carriage emits a distant and yet audible creaking sound, the sound of horseshoe pitter pattering is also there, indicating that the carriage must be pulled by horse. From the shape and size, one could easily tell that it's only a common carriage, not those fancy and high end ones like what the nobles usually use.

Inside the carriage, a space of dim room lighted only through the holes that are available, is our newly graduated monk meditating with his eyes closed. Posture is calm and devoid of any thoughts, focused only at his concentration. Aki sat no further than him, sitting and meditating in the same state as her master. The reason why they're here is due to luck. Even if he has a great control over fire, chakra alone won't help him survive in a winter wasteland. But luckily, before he passes out, Aki was there to help him. She shape-shifted into a horse of he's not mistaken.

But even if Aki is a being that is of chakra, she can only do so much. She can only last about four up to five hour before freezing to her death, but in the end, she passed out. Finally awake, they found themselves inside this carriage. Naruto asked the driver earlier and believe him when he said that he's thankful, because this carriage will be stopping at wave country.

Even if they're planning to go to fire country, there is a small country just a few week from snow country. A small settlement of citizens from water and fire country called the wave country. Though he has no solid knowledge of the place, he heard of his brothers back in the temple speaking that the place is overrun by a ruthless, tyrannical, and filthy man of a pig. His name is Gato if he's not mistaken.

So, the scenery of children living in poverty, broken and disarranged buildings and houses is something that they'll be expecting. He always cherished the weak, not out of pity, but out of respect. As he has said before to Aki, the weak may be weak but they have the potential to become stronger than most people. Having an absolute rule of respect, seeing someone fighting for a great and true cause is something truly admirable. But of course, there isn't so many 'great' causes out there.

For generations, people, humans, developed a habit of being greedy. They are corrupted, even for some daimyos, and will do anything to get money. This of course includes making their own country poor. They care only for themselves, in other words they are selfish. That makes him wonder, if not all people then are the rich the only ones suffering from greed? The answer is very complicated to answer.

Opening one eye, he glanced across the small space of room. As expected, he came face to face with the white haired girl in front of him. He stared flatly. This girl… she's a feet closer to him, the faint blush on her face is obvious to prove that fact. Instead of doing what one would do, he sighed subtly. Resuming on his meditation, he closes his eyes.

For a few minutes he simply waits and embraces in the quietness of this small space. Constantly adding chakra to his ears to improve his hearing, he has done this exercise with Kaijin for quiet sometime. This may sounds silly but believe him, this practice has kept many men and women, shinobis, alive behind the enemy's line. Adding chakra to a part of one's body could cause unpredictable effect.

A more simpler and common example would be the hand. Tsunade of the sannin used this as her form of fighting. She has insane strength when it comes to her punch, even he would think twice before fighting the woman. On that note, she also used this form of practice to heal others. Iryonin or medic nin channels yin chakra to their hands, yin chakra is sometimes called the purer form of chakra. While the yang is used in jutsus as we know them today.

As a monk, he learned on how to use both yin and yang chakra. His taijutsu style is different than others that's for sure. It's a form of meditation, a practice. It channels his chakra, his inner energy, and only to be released in a form of an attack. It's not harsh or brutish; it's just calm and steady. Like the gentle flowing stream that flows down a mountain slope, pushing a fallen leaf towards a new lake.

As to healing jutsu… he is knowledgeable on that field. But performance? Not so much.

Startling them, the carriage stopped so sudden. The sound of horse screeching and wheels rubbing alongside the dirt road are loud. The blonde and the girl was immediately awake from their mediation, eyes opened and heart beating faster. But the two calmed down when silence passed. The sound of someone dropping to the ground, no doubt the driver, is heard. Then the sound of walking.

Not long, the curtain to their cart is opened. A manly hand if not rough, reached inside to unveil the inside of the carriage. It's a man, about in his early thirties, he has a goatee on his face clearly expressing his aged state. A well chiseled chin with a dirty complexion. Skin is overall fair, but there's no doubt that the man has seen better days.

The man smiled, a greeting one. "Kids, looks like this is our stop." He said casually. The monk nodded, seeing that Aki had transformed into a staff earlier just before the man opened the folds. He grabbed his staff, Aki, and disembarks from the carriage. Looking at the man, he bowed showing thanks. "Thank you very much driver-san, may your journey leads you to a warm and peaceful land."

The old man smile, rubbing the back of his head. He said his welcome before proceeding on to his driver seat. With only a whip, the horse started to move again, galloping into the far distance. Naruto watched as the carriage's form leaves his view, smiling as he wished the driver luck and safety mentally. Looking to his right, he saw a small port or dock. Obviously, it has not received any maintenance for years.

The sign 'Wave Port' is just barely hanging from the two pillars. It looked like it's about to fall any second. He walked towards the port, planning to ask questions on how to get to wave country. Entering, the view is dull and poor, small shacks are here for the fishermen and broken boats are used as a play cart for children who lived here. Seeing a man working on his boat, he approached and asked. "Excuse me, is this the port that I have to take to reach wave country?"

The man stopped on what he's doing, looking at the boy. The man's thin, looks sickly and old. If he were to estimate the age of the man, he would say that he's in his early sixties currently. The man managed to sport a frail smile. "That's right monk-san. This port here will take you to wave country, why would you go there though? Gato won't take too kindly if he saw a fancy looking fella like you."

The man must be referring to his clothing. Believe it or not, he is not dressed as well as he used to when he's still in Konoha. He left all his clothes back at the temple, giving them to the smaller kids who needs them more than he does. Naruto smiled. "It's fine. I am here to actually go to fire country. I heard that going to fire country from wave will be closer than going from here, is that true?"

The old and aged man nodded, fixing his straw hat. "Yup. But Gato's thugs are patrolling the sea day and night, coming in is possible if only you're quiet." The man discards the small stick carving he's doing earlier. "I'll take you there, but on one condition." For a second, the man's tone sounded desperate.

"What is it?"

"I… I have a daughter there. Her name is Chifuyu, she's a girl, no older than you. she's captured by Gato's thug and I have no idea where she is right now, please when you get there… please… ask her to go home, tell her that her father is waiting for her here." His face grew hard for the moment, as what he's feeling. "I'm… I'm too scared to barge in there. And if… just an if. If she… she's… she's dead, please pray for her monk-san." He grabbed the boy's forcefully, pleading.

Naruto stared. "I am not a priest, but I do know how to depart the dead from their sorrow. Your daughter… if I were to find her, will join me. She will be with me and safe." With a comforting look, Naruto placed a hand on the older man's shoulder. "But I can only do so much, I can't revive the dead."

"Thank you monk-san…"

"It is a pleasure."

* * *

The waters are calm. No single wave or any movement. How ironic, considering that this is wave country. The waters are misty, probably due to this place bordering fire and water country. It has been about three hours from when he left the port. Good thing, they hadn't spot any of Gato's ships or boats. The atmosphere is unexpectedly tense, with the reason being that Gato's men could charge in at any moment.

"Not long from here monk-san." The monk remained calm and composed. Naruto, seated Indian style, meditates focusing on hearing and chakra sensing. Doing this in a civilian area or non ninja people is harder. Ninjas unlocked their chakra when they are in the academy, but a non ninja person also has chakra. The difference is only at the capacity and feeling. Ninja chakras are of course, stronger and brighter whereas people who haven't really channel or use chakra are dimmer and lighter.

It's not active much or less.

"Tell me fisherman-san. Your daughter, how long has she been captured by this Gato?" the fisherman gulped down hard. His aged fists are tightening around the paddle he's rowing. His eyes are still focused on the water up ahead, but unable of seeing them due to the mists. The monk noticed the silence in the man's atmosphere, Naruto raised a curious brow.

"It has been around… three months, an exact three months. I tried to get to her but I'm too afraid." The aged man gripped his row tighter, almost gritting his teeth. "I-I was afraid of Gato, no one dares to try and face him. the folks in the wave country said that a man tried to go against Gato but he died, tortured and executed in public."

Public execution. No matter how common does that sounds, it's not right for the people. A person's death must be welcomed in peace and honor, not for greedy and tyrannical entertainment. Think about the children, the mothers and the elders who are watching, think about the victim's family. Every men's life is precious, and one should live it in a way that is proper and humble.

Naruto let out a soft but audible sigh, gripping his staff causing alight jingle. How cruel. The fate of these people who has suffered for years from an iron fist, living a life of mongrel and rabbles. Doesn't Gato realize that all property and the riches of that country belong to the people? The sea and the port, the houses and businesses, everyone and anyone deserve to have a part in their life, no matter how small it is.

The life of the greedy and wicked never ceases to saddens him. for only months of training with the monks back in the temple, he could already see the errors of his way, from the bad to the very worst. And he's in fact glad that he knows what his mistakes are. But that doesn't makes him a good person, he's still in fact a being that is filthy. Just like the man in his dreams, the man with the ten tails said, only humans created weakness. If that is true, then he is still weak.

But… just single thought. If he has something, something important, something precious, and something worth protecting for… it is when he is strong. One could not win easily without the help of others, and one could definitely not live alone. He looked at his staff, Aki, and gave her a small smile. Aki, Toji, Kaijin, his sister and father and even Sasuke… maybe he'll become stronger when he has something he's going to protect.

The boat continues to travel soundlessly, the aged fisherman rowing carefully with care and vigil. Naruto looked onwards, to the far and later distance. Then, he flinched. Six men, standing on a bridge, he can see them clearly. All are seemed to be thugs and goons belonging to this Gato person. "Old man, turn left." He said in a hushed manner, not planning on to alert the thugs.

The fisherman gets what the young monk meant, he rows his boat steadily, allowing it to turn to where the monk told him too. The older and aged man looked forward, his eyes squinted visibly. "We're near Tazuna-san's bridge, we're here, Monk-san." The monk nodded, readying his staff. The two on the boat slowly drifted to the left end of the unfinished bridge's foot, landing just near one of the pillars that is supporting the bridge.

"Here is as far as I can go, monk-san." The old man said. "Please… remember, my daughter." He gave a solid look.

"Of course." Naruto nodded. He then jumped to the small space near the pillar, standing there. The two gave their final nods, then the fisherman turned back to return with the hopes of his daughter returning back to him. Naruto looked up, he can't help but comment on how big this bridge is. And looks like it's an unfinished one, how strange… channeling chakra to his feet, he began climbing up, doing so silently to avoid detection.

His long way up the pillar ended so without trouble, landing with a small thump on the concrete flooring of the bridge. Even on this height, the mist is still as thick as ever. He has trouble seeing, even with chakra enhanced. But that doesn't mean that his sensing ability was not put to its fullest use. So far, the earlier six signatures he sensed disappeared. So they're probably patrolling guards, taking a stroll on the bridge.

Turning his body so that he can face the direction where the city is at, the staff he's carrying jingles lightly. Eyes positive and calm, the monk took a step to enter wave country. As he expected from earlier, the bridge is big. The width is enough to support four or even five carriage at the same time. But of course, he knew the state and possible fate of this bridge. Gato, just like any other tyrannical and greedy pigs out there, won't allow this bridge to be finished.

Why? It's obvious that he needs this place to become poor to the max. if any trading carts or merchants were to pass here, then they would sell their stuffs or merchandise to the people here. And if Gato were to order his men to attack the merchants or any caravans, the chances of those caravans having ninjas are higher than max. this place, wave, is in between Fire and Water country.

Any supplies that comes from here to Sand country, comes from either Fire country or the common and smaller community. He reached the town, taking a brief look to inspect, he already understood what they meant by 'that pig of a businessman'. He thought that it was cruel at first, but this… this is more than what he had expected. Poverty and desperation reeks in the air alone, his still blue eyes eyed the people around him. Wearing rags for clothing and some aren't even wearing anything. It's… it's almost sad even for him.

But it's not pity that these people need. This place needs a hope, a hope from someone who's willing to take up and gamble his right arm for the good and comfort of others. He then remembered what the old man told him, someone actually tried to do something, but he was stopped just like that.

The monk walked in a soft and slow pace, eyes looking subtly at the sidelines. While walking, he saw a girl, a small and frail girl. Her hair's dirty of soil and trash, wearing a simple and torn rag for clothing. Her long and messy hair covers her face and expression, she's hugging her knees while sitting against a wall. He then stopped, taking a moment to look and observe.

Then another one came to his view, this time it's a boy. Face blue and black, the mark of dirty and dried blood is there on his rag of a clothing. Hair's short and dark, dirty and smelly. It's a wonder to thought on what has caused the boy to look so beaten up. The answer's obvious, actually. The boy's obviously suffered from Gato's men or maybe some older kid.

After finishing, he turned to resume his walk. But something stopped him. he look up, coming face to face with a middle age woman. She's young, face in similar state as the people here. No doubting the worried and desperate expression on her face. She has the look of a woman that has cried, maybe for months or maybe even years. Speaking to him in a rushed manner, she said. "Please, young man. Help me! There are two men trying to hurt my father, they're in my shop please help!"

If this place is going to be as troublesome as he thought, then he's in for a bigger surprise…

* * *

**End of chapter seven **


	8. Seeing someone you knew

**Samsara: Birth**

_A/N: As usual, here it is the eight chapter for this installment. I want to say thank you for your positive reviews and support that I've been receiving. It helps me improve to write, actually. So yeah, here it is._

* * *

"Are you okay, father?"

"Yeah… grr… that pig Gato, always sending his men to stop my men from building the bridge."

"…"

Saying nothing at all, he chose to observe the woman who is treating her father on the table. The man in front of his is a rough but muscled looking man in his early fifties, his grey beard and spectacles suits his looks surprisingly well. Currently sporting a frown or an irritated look on his face, the man continues to utter audible curses under his not so subtle breath. The woman, his daughter, is treating the large bruises and bumps he's suffering. No mistaking that the man got into a fight earlier, after all, the daughter was worried.

The oldest man turns his focus towards the young monk. "And who's this fella? Is he here to ask for food?" rather rude, but the monk remained unfazed, sporting a stoic but peaceful look as a front. The man winced when his daughter touched a rather sore spot. But the pain quickly subsides.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. I'm a monk travelling from the high alps and currently on his way to pilgrimage." The boy nodded curtly, introducing himself to the two family. The old man seems hard headed, he only let out a minor and dissatisfied grunt. The woman cast her father a look, then she turned to him smiling.

"Thank you for your help Naruto-san. Me and my father are glad that you've come to help." She bowed curtly. But the old man reacted, saying, "Bah! You're in the wrong place then, this place here is not suited for pilgrimage. You've gone to the wrong location monk boy."

"Father." His daughter scolds him.

"It's true! Every day, Gato's men will take everything… food, money and even clothing. I'll be damn if someone touched a hand on my daughter." He didn't miss the look on his daughter's face. "Anyway, you here to help? Goo then, we have ninjas at our house that's also helping us. They're out here on the forest though, training as that sensei told me." He said while letting his daughter to treat his wounds.

"Ninjas?"

"Yup from Konoha."

Naruto's eyes went wide. The bridge builder grunted some more, showing clear discontent. Meanwhile the woman is treating her father, the young monk is having a huge conversation with himself inside his mind. Konoha ninjas? That someone unnerved him if not a little bit. Even if he was absent for training reasons, seeing a Konoha ninja so soon is just not his plan at the moment. If meeting a jonnin, which is a high probability, he'll get recognized for sure.

Not that he's against the thought of someone recognizing him, it's just that he's nervous of seeing someone who will come up to him and say 'Hey, you're Namikaze-sama!' or anything. Maintaining a silent but calm front, the blonde is still deep in inner thinking. The best thing to do now is to just calm down and face the situation lightly. But still, the doubt is still present in his head.

The woman noticed the monk's silent demeanor, so she asked with no intention to offend. "Are you okay, Monk-san?" her question seemed to brought the monk to the world once again. Smiling reassuringly, the younger boy nodded. Replying with a soft yes. The woman bought his answer and she then proceeds to continue tending to her father.

Sighing silently, he gave his staff a look. Feeling a small twitch at his chest, he raised an eyebrow. 'So she's okay with this… well, if that's it then it's fine.' Aki had developed a way to communicate with him even if she's shape-shifting. Not through telepathy like what would the Yamanakas do but through contact. With only a single bit of the littlest eye contact, he would already know what Aki is trying to tell him. this is no different, except he's holding her as a material right now.

Speaking, he started carefully. "Tsunami-san, I'm afraid that I must reject your offer. I have some things to take care of here before I must go to Fire country." He gave the woman a curt bow that speaks nothing but sorry. He has no intention of staying here for too long. But do not mistake it as selfishness or his discomfort of this place.

He has a promise to fulfill with the fisherman, he needs to find a girl. Chifuyu if he's not mistaken. So that brought his objective a clue. Asking again, he said. "I do not mean to bring discomfort but… do you know where Gato would bring captives…? Female captives to be exact?" the woman visibly flinched at the mentioning of captives. She looks unsure. It's understandable, it must be tough for her to see people being taken away by Gato just like that.

The silence in the small shop was accompanied by Tazuna's own silent. None are speaking when he asked his question, he didn't know that it's this hard even for them to only mention of such place. His view on Gato worsened by the second. This man… he brought this country of good people to this poor and dirty state. He believed that it only takes a single rotten tomato to spoil the entire basket, in this case, it only takes a dirty businessman to bring this place dirtier then the man himself.

He's not the type of person who would normally judge others so easily but in this case… In Gato's case… that man is a fool and tyrannical pig who squeals only when he's cornered. People like Gato, from what he can predict, hides behind a group of men dressed in swords and armors. Their hearts and minds are filled with only money and other humanly lust. Such thing is intolerable, he can't respect that one bit.

The silence was ended by Tsunami. "There is one. A place north east to the mangrove forest, Gato's men would take the women there for- for… Y-yeah, that's where they usually bring the other prisoners." From her tone alone, he can already sense a bad memory being recalled. He felt bad asking, but this is necessary. He cast a look to the woman and noticed that she is visibly shaking. So she is…

"It's okay Tsunami. What're you going to there anyway?" the father is obviously referring to him. This is pretty much expected.

"I need to find someone. A daughter too. Her father is waiting for her back home and I can't break a promise that I've made." Replied the monk, giving a straight out answer. The old man reacted by aggressively standing from his chair, ignoring the wounds that are sporting on his face.

"So you're just going to go in there just like that? Ignoring the other people there and not care for them?" Tsunami tried to calm her father down, but it looks like that it's not working. The oldest male bites back. "There's a lot of women there waiting, and if you're just going to go inside to save one person then you're not a monk to me."

Still calm and expressionless, the boy counters. "Then what about you, Tazuna-san? Have you done anything for or that is related to the women who are being held captives there?" his tone is the same as usual, no intention of getting violent or harsh. At that, the bridge builder can't say anything, he can only slump back down to his chair without saying anything.

Handling with short tempered people is easy for him. They're bound to react when a sore topic hits a nerve in their system. It does not have to be completely about them but it can also be about a person or the people that they know and love. Tazuna works hard to build that bridge of his, the bridge that is not even at fifty percent of progress. And he's sure that the ninjas that he hired are also doing their jobs to protect Tazuna from any danger.

And it mustn't be easy. In truth, Tazuna could barely afford a single C-rank escort from Konoha back here, much less hiring Konoha ninjas to help guard him. But it looks like morals and values are put to first here. Turning his eyes downwards, he saw the necklace given to him by Toji, the necklace with the decoration of yin-yang.

Picture two countries, being bordered by a body of water that prevents both to connect and even meet each other. Such sad fact no? but someone, someone dared to cross that border to go to the other side, meeting new people and new faces. But the different is that the place is only filled with bad and evil deeds. The wicked, the filthy, the liars and even the corrupted. So has the man succeeded or has he failed?

He done both, he say. To get success is not necessarily to achieve something. Success comes when you have done an action that has brought you closer to your destination or goal. It does not have be a 'success' to be successful. In fact, the most suitable term for the word success is in fact a 'family'. Why family? Because a family, no matter how many conflicts of bitterness they've suffered, are always successful and perfect in its own ways.

He closed a pair of blue eyes, before opening them. "Thank you for the information, Tsunami-san. Please, be well." He paused. "You too, Tazuna-san." He bowed, holding his staff before proceeding out of the shop. A slight grunt can be heard coming from the man, but the woman made an effort to wave. Upon exiting, he came to see the same road where he was before. The scenery is still the same, the same poor stated place.

Making no more time to do sightseeing, he steadily walks towards his next destination. His destination, a place where captives are taken, forced into submission, raped and hurt… if he's going ever to need a vomit bag, he's going to need it right now.

* * *

"HYAAAH!"

THUMP

"Again."

"HYAAAAH! –AGH!"

THUMP

"Again."

Breathless and sore, she won't stop. Her body is tired, her feet are literally killing her and she's nearly out of chakra. Blue eyes glanced towards the sidelines tiredly seeing a familiar grey haired man dressed in a uniform that is familiar to her. She gritted her teeth, her palms gripping down on the grass beneath her. Focusing all her maximum concentration to her feet, she rises once more.

"HAAH!"

Nearly there… just… a few… more feet

"GAH!"

She fell.

It hurts for her, but the man pays it no mind. Turning the page of his book, he silently continue on his daily dose of Icha Icha Romance. A good book this one. Black pupil watched the girl's form, seeing her panting and breathing so raggedly on the ground. Her red hair reminded him so much of his Nee-san, to bad she passed though. Sighing as his fingers flipped open a page, he said. "Again."

"No! W-Wait… hah… I need to catch my breath…" the lazy man rolled his eyes as the girl's response reached his ears. He wonders, should he be proud of the later generation or should he be disappointed in them. When he was still a gennin, climbing trees are the easiest and the simplest thing a kid could go. Hell he even mastered it at the age of five. He also mastered some other chakra control exercise like the kunai balancing, water walking, tree jumping an-

"One more time Sensei!"

Oh, looks like he has to see the other way.

So the girl continues, falling here and there, sweating here and panting here. Honestly, he's getting hungry right now. And looks like it's about time for lunch, but Tsunami-san is out at the moment so he'll have to wait for later. Seeing that he has nothing better to do, he decided to watch as the girl tries her best to not fall from this tree climbing exercise. If he's tired with reading then that means he's bored, period.

"Kyaaaa!"

Ooh! A girly scream, that's the first time he heard someone does it.

Anyway, it's getting pitiful to watch her like this. He's sure that someone else already mastered this exercise other than him… someone as old as the girl's age… someone younger than him… someone who looks strangely similar to the girl and someone who is apparently somewhere out there in who knows where. He sighed, recalling a certain memory.

Naruto. Naruto is… special to him. He's the boy's uncle goddamit. And he has all but one right to be so damn proud of the boy and that is the chance to be his teacher or to see him train. If only Minato-sensei had given him more time to visit the boy, he'll teach him a thing or two from his own arsenal. Sure, he'll also bring Obito and Rin to teach the boy a thing or two but that's just about it.

It's been… six or seven months since the boy left, and bad news is, sensei, Minato, didn't say a thing. When asked he'll say, 'He's a boy, let him go outside and travel.' He has a suspicion that Sensei is forcing his son to go down the path of a sage, but sensei hasn't been a 'sage' type of guy since his last training with Jiraiya-sama. Well, he's happy if that is the case but the Hokage could at least say a thing or two about it…

Snapping out if his thoughts, he sighed. "Okay Haru, you can rest now. We'll continue tomorrow, and go get some food while you're at it. I'll be back at the house." With that, the man teleported away with his famous, if not infamous, long distance teleportation technique. Leaving only a tired and a not so helpless girl behind, Kakashi Hatake is a real… real… lazy ass.

"That… hah… lazy… scarecrow…"

Thank you.

Lifting the hand that is covering her eyes, she stares at the size of her own palm. She finds it weird, where most people would say that she's feminine but her hands are so rough. Maybe even rougher than Sasuke-kun's. Blue orbs that only could be matched by two other people stares into the cloudy and grey sky of wave country. She finds it ironic that a country that is supposed to be wavy turns out to be so cloudy.

If someone were to ask how she's feeling right now, she'll answer them this. 'I'm tired and hungry' surprise? No. ignoring the aching and sore sensation running down her legs, she tries to lift herself up from the ground. Seriously, if that sensei of hers isn't so damn lazy and stingy, she would've gotten herself some tips or two on how to climb the tree. But no, the guy just have to be so lazy.

She remembered when her uncle, Kakashi, was such a nice guy. He would accompany her to buy some candies and to the ramen bar to eat with Uncle Obito and Auntie Rin. Maybe he's getting older, yeah… that could be it. Stretching her aching limbs, she winced when her bones started to pop randomly at a random time. her arms are getting heavier, ugh… she's tired right now.

Walking, she walks towards the direction where she's currently staying. A house that belonged to a bridge builder of an old man named Tazuna and his daughter Tsunami. They're nice, but that boy Inari needs to learn a manner or two. Well, given how things are at currently, but a kid shouldn't have shouted to the people that will protect his grandfather and saying stuffs like 'you're going to get killed' or 'Gato's going to kill you' it's annoying, yes, even for her.

Stopping, she voluntarily stopped and caught her own reflection upon a small pond. Her short and forever straight red hair, sky blue eyes that only two other people in this world posses, a light but normal build and a face that rivaled her deceased mother. She noticed that she grew taller over the past few months… dad's training was worth it after all. Her orange and blue hip length jacket-shirt fits to her perfectly, but not too much. She prefers a pair of tights instead of skirts, she'll be able to move more freely like this.

Her head band that is tied with a blue cloth is placed with pride on her neck as a necklace and accessory. She noticed the differences now, looking back, she was only a little girl who would always hide her face away from others. Mainly due to shyness but actually for a different thing. she's afraid that she will shame her father. She always felt a little disheartened that she was born as a girl, not always but the thought of being born as a bow was always there in her mind.

As a young and naïve child, she always saw her father and uncles as her main idol in the ninja career. Her father is the Hokage, after all, who wouldn't be proud? But one person… one person that actually drives her this far and brought her into this path she has rightfully chosen, the same boy and now man that she calls her brother.

Brother… written in a very simple yet meaningful calligraphy. Where there is also a kanji for 'mouth' standing with the Chinese character for 'child' standing to support the mouth. She finds it ironic. A brother… an Ani '兄' a child but with a mouth, a child that is able to speak clearly, isn't there for her to 'speak' to 'talk' or even 'chat' with her. She's… angry at herself for not being able to know her brother too well. She asked Sasuke, she asked her father but not both of them gave her solid and perfect reason.

Sasuke told her that her brother was his hero. He's the one that showed him his path to true strength. He'll do everything for him, he'll gladly swear absolute loyalty to him. but why? Sasuke won't answer.

Her father told her that her brother is strong. Stronger than any gennin his age ever could be, hell he's even stronger and way more diligent than he was her brother's age. Two people… two people said positive things about her brother…

But she, she didn't know anything about him.

Not a single clue.

So that's why, she vowed. She vowed on everything that she holds dear, she'll find her brother and won't ever let him go… never, never, never ever… she won't let him out of her sight at least when she knows him well enough.

That is her promise, and she knows too damn well that the Namikazes won't break any promises.

* * *

Walking, he stopped.

"A-Achoo!"

"Are you well my master?"

Looking at the staff, or Aki, he gave her a look that says okay. He then frowned. "Aki… remind me the next time I sneeze to pinch my cheeks."

"Oh?"

"I haven't sneeze ever since I entered the temple."

"…That… is a pretty long time mater."

"Indeed."

His journey has been fairly quiet, but it was just recently broken by a sneeze courtesy from him. of course, he's not bothered with sneezing, it's just surprising to hear himself sneeze for a very long time. it's nothing major, but as a human, he can't help but notice these things. Eyes focused back on the road in front of him, he could sense a couple of chakra signature a mile from here. Eyes narrowing, he can feel himself getting closer to the area where he's getting most of the readings.

He prefers to be sensor type, his great control over chakra supports him that much. But, as he has said before, he'll fight if he has too. Looking back, he has left the place where wave country is famous at, the town as the folks call it. he's now reaching deeper into the forest area, a dangerous place. Not only because there are wild animals here, but missing ninjas are bound to be seen here and then.

Seeing his necklace, he makes sure that it stays where he could see it. no reasons, actually. He just likes it when everything is neat and orderly, not scattered all over the place like a big mass of blob. But clean and neat. Maybe that's the reason why he's fond of taking care of the zen garden back in the temple. To be honest, that's a little diligent of him.

"Hey! Drive faster, we can't afford to have the boss waiting!"

"Yeah yeah… sheesh… damn bastard, think it's easy driving in this shit road…"

Flinching, the blonde monk dives into the tree lines that are beside him. being surprised by a sudden voice like isn't something that he had expected. It would've been much less surprising if a downright ambush were to happen but no, a carriage with two people monitoring it has just to appear. Thinking fast, the blonde climbed up the trees, Aki is now in her human form following, and pursue the carriage. No doubt that it will lead him to his destination, he has a lot of hopes of seeing a place that is closely similar or related to that of a jail or prison.

So the carriage is fast, but that's no problem. He has no difficulty in jumping from trees to trees, in fact he prefers this kind of transportation instead of riding a horse, but walking is still nice. the wind splitting at his face into the side, he keeps a downright and suitable pace for the white haired girl to follow behind, not too slow but enough to keep up with the carriage.

Meanwhile, the white haired girl is keeping close eyes on the carriage that is her master's target. Inside are no doubt people, women most definitely. She could hear their cries even from here. Unconsciously, her palms began to turn into fists and she feels a certain fiery deep burning in her chest. This… this could be one of the reason why she's like this, why she's not human anymore.

Through mental, she knows that her master is feeling what she's feeling too. That explains why he's taking constant looks at her. Though she tries to ignore her own inner turmoil, she can't help but feel angrier and angrier. How could these men… kidnapping innocent children, girls, women just like this as if they are buggers? This is injustice… for some, but still, this is unforgivable.

"Stay your tongue, Aki," a single warning from the male in front of her is all that it takes to stabilize her once more.

"Yes master."

Even if she say that, she's still disturbed deep inside. She knew what her master is feeling too, and it's no much different than hers. He's disturbed and sad. But the two knows that they got a girl to save, a girl and possible some other lives that they could save from imprisonment. It's not always a hero's job to save others. But a person with the right morals and wisdom must know when to act and hold his collar when disaster comes.

So, clenching her fist is the only thing she could do right now.

Back with the male, he could see something up ahead. Though it is not clear, he could see a tower of some sort just ahead of him. this is it, this must be it. the place where they imprison hundreds of people that tries to stand against Gato… and there's a high chance that the pig himself is here. Slowing his pace, he signals Aki to transform. Finding a suitable form, she chooses the form of a sparrow. Knowing what to do, the girl turned bird flew away to a high vantage point that is on top of tower, near the prison.

The boy, meanwhile, stopped briefly to get ready. Crouching, he muttered under his breath incoherent words that are only known to him and his fellow monks alone. His hands moving to form series of handseals. "Fourth eye technique." Eyes snapped open, his vision sees all. Well, not all. But he's currently seeing through Aki's eyes. The girl turned bird can feel the connection going on, and she's doing her part.

"Master, I suggest coming in through the back. The walls are high but there are lesser guards there." Speaking through mental connection, the advice is loudly heard by the male. Standing up once again, the boy ends the connection allowing him to see with his own vision. The back, so that means that he's to climb walls.

Jumping and jumping, he reached the place where he saw, through Aki's eyes, earlier. Not a rather bad wall, made from solid stones and appears to be standing tall and strong. Channeling chakra to his feet, he climbs up like what a ninja would do. but what makes monks and ninjas different is the way they use their chakra.

Monks do not, do not, use their chakra for offensive purpose. They use it to meditate and practice in the presence of nature. Whereas ninjas, however, use chakra to control and perfect their jutsu and techniques. So climbing his way upwards has never been a hard task for him, it took him a good two minutes to fully reach the other side. Climbing down is no different, just slide down and he's there.

Dusting off his hands, he feels a little weight on his shoulders. Looking to his side, the sparrow, Aki, is there perched on his left shoulder. Whispering in a shushed tone, he said. "Better wait out here while I get the people out. I can't have you seeing this." There's a little bit of remorse in his tone that or he doesn't want her to see this.

"…Yes."

Nodding, the bird turned girl flew off to the trees. After seeing that she's out of sight, the blonde monk looks backwards. There's a door that leads to somewhere, but not sure where. He can climb the walls again… yeah, he'll do just that. Walking up the wall, an open window is there. But of course, it's occupied. A guard is of course standing watch there, inside is a hallway it seems. this place is more like a dirty mansion instead of a prison, no wonder Gato is a pig of a man. The guard took his time to smoke his fag, head poking out the window. Aside from lung cancer, he also won't be suspecting a pair of strong arms to knock him out unconscious to the wooden window frame.

"Guh!-"

"Sssh…"

Slowly putting the body on the floor, the blonde then enters the window finding himself in a dirty and moist hallway. Looking around, he closed the windows earlier, the place is not so well lighten so that's a plus for him. all he has to do is just to ditch the cloak that he's wearing and he'll blend in just fine. There are only enough candles to lit the hallways, enough only for a person to see two feet in front of them.

Since he's trained in channeling chakra into the different parts of his body, he knows how to make good use of h is eyes. Just like many bloodline limits that involves the eye, channeling one's chakra into the eye can also increase visibility in seeing. Though it might not be as good as the byakugan in seeing through walls or meters away, it still does the trick. So back to walking, the boy can feel himself getting even more uncomfortable each time he steps closer. Even from here he can hear the screams and different moaning of women or even girls coming from somewhere deeper.

It's… disturbing for him. Swallowing hard, he ignores any discomfort he's feeling in his body and decided to just go along with it. So… Chifuyu… he has no idea who, how or even why she's here. Her father did say that she's captured about three months since she was captured by Gato's thugs. And she's no older than him… hmm… sopping if not a moment, he closes his eyes. He learned many things in the temple, and sensing others through similar connections is one of them.

He knows what the old man's aura is. He just needs to find a similar if not a little bit to his and he'll probably closer to this Chifuyu than he's ever been. So now concentrating… focus, mold your chakra inside then send it outside… just like meditation, but do not empty your mind. Instead fill your thoughts with a goal, a goal to find who you're searching for.

BLINK

"Got her."

* * *

Deep in a dark and damp room, a young girl no older than thirteen is shackled into a wall. Dressed in rags not worthy to be called clothing, her body is slightly malnourished. Her hair is a dirty black color, obviously it was not like that from the start. She's barely enough to be considered as an adult. And look at her… she's here. This place is scary, she's wants her father…

Her loving father, who's old and always care for her in every way he can… but he's gone, he's not here to see her and never will. Lifting her head weakly, she can see other women some way older than her and some are no older than her, crying and some are even unconscious. Every day, men will take them out one by one from the room… she always saw the other ladies crying. it's dark in here, she hates the dark. Her eyes…. it feels as f they are blind… she can't see in this dark.

She needs help… no, the others need help too. But who..,? who will save them.

Then, everyone in the room tensed. The familiar stepping of floors just outside coming towards here, the sound that is enough to start some of the females crying and whimpering. The girl tightens her tiny and helpless fists… she can't do anything, and she knows that it hurts. Then the door swings open, revealing a figure dressed in white robe and horns for hairs, eyes glowing blue in the dark and a green glowing necklace on dangling on his neck.

He stopped in front of them, as if to look at the view. Is he a new person here? He looks no older than her, or could he be one of the men who wil…

"Release them all. And warn the villager that Gato has weakened, tell them to burn this place… this is far too worse to be called prison." Then in the blink of an eye, six other men dressed in the same clothing and possessing the similar features appeared. They appear to be clones… is he a ninja?

The figure turned and looked around. It was then when he let his voice. "Is there anyone named Chifuyu here? A daughter to a fisherman outside of wave country?"

D-Did she heard him right? Chifuyu…. Chifuyu… that's her name! then with all her strength, she stands groggily as if her life depends on it. she starts to flail her arms sideways, getting his attention. "Uuuh! Uuuh!" it's working, he's looking at her direction. Then two of the men approached her, standing at the same height and looking exactly the same.

So he is ninja… or something.

He has hair that speaks of nothing but golden virtue, adorning his neck is a jewel resembling a yin yang. She swears that her heart is going to melt when his warm and seemingly gentle hands are laid upon her. She saw one of the boys talking to the other. "Bring her outside to Aki… she's way better than I am in medical techniques."

"Hai."

This is it… she's free. Before she knows it, she's already outside. She must have fainted from the joy. Waking up into a seated position, she came eye to eye with the most beautiful woman she has even seen. She's shorter that her, having eyes as red as blood yet hair purest than the whitest snow. Her facial expression is lacking though, but it somehow perfects her nature. Her ruby eyes seem to be staring at her very soul, speaking nothing but silence.

But then, she speaks. "Are you Chifuyu?"

How, how did she know her name? but her own voice finds itself answering the other girl's question. "H-Hai… I am Chifuyu… and you are?" it's better than being awkward.

"I am Akikaze no Azuma, servant to one man named Naruto and his most devoted and loving and loyal sla-"

"That's enough Aki."

"Yes master."

There he is again, the boy with the golden hair. His eyes… they're so beautiful, his face, his lips and hair… oh God… is this an angel that you've sent for her, an angel to rescue her from all of this? She saw him approaching towards her and the Aki girl, the way he walks is that of royalty, but his clothing doesn't suits him. he's dressed in a clothing that is known to her, an apparel of a monk.

Her father would always tell her to greet one whenever she saw one, so this is no different. His eyes land on her form, a smile appearing. She swears that her face is heating up by the moment his lips stretched to form a smile. Then, he speaks. "Chifuyu… right?"

"H-Hai…"

"Good. it's time for you to go home my child… your father is worried sick about you and he'll be happy to know that you're back home safely." He paused. "Don't worry, you can trust us. But first, I am Naruto, a monk and that girl is my-"

"Coughslavecough"

"…_Partner_… yes, her name is Akikaze no Azuma. You're no older than us, so feel free to call me Naruto and her Aki." He turns his back towards her. "Come, or do you need me to carry you?"

If this is a once in a lifetime chance, she's not going to let this go.

"P-Please carry me!"

She swear, for the very last time, that the woman beside her twitched if not for a second.

* * *

"How is it Sasuke?"

"It's not good…"

Getting pinned down and ambushed is never good. not only does it leaves them with the choice of lethal encounter, it will also leave their client helpless. Looking at the bridge builder for an old man, Tazuna, he's nearing to piss himself right here and there. His three students, a brave Uchiha, a skilled Namikaze and a potent Haruno are making defensive measure around their client. Safety's first after all.

Sasuke's a talented Uchiha, even those older than him should admit it. his grades are above excellent, and academics are perfect and his skills are very much adept. But right now… he's going to be tested in a matter of skills and determination. Teeth gritting, the Uchiha cursed mentally of his incompetency on activating his bloodline. The sharingan is a well known bloodline all across the nations, even those who are considered as strong will surrender at its might.

But he knows better than to let his eyes be the best of him. he learned from someone… someone so great that only skills and determination will be his best ally in battle, at that point is where one would become truly strong. Eyes flickering, the young Uchiha glanced on every corner, searching for a certain missing nuke nin.

"Okay Kakashi… just give me the old man we'll be fine."

A voice that obviously belongs to an enemy of theirs come from within the thick mists that he created. The pink haired Haruno nearly flinched when she hears the sound of his voice, she has seen what the man could do and it's bad… real bad. Who carries a sword as big as their own weight for god's sake!?

"Sasuke!"

A warning from his sensei causes him to duck and bringing his friends, and client, with him. Pushing them to hit the deck… or should he say bridge in this case, his hands barely covered the female Namikaze's neck, but it's good that the girl knows what she's doing. The Haruno is pretty much useless here. Looking at what was thrown, his eyes landed on a needle like projectile.

"Senbons… these aren't meant to kill- HACK!"

A knee was planted to his ribs when he was just about to stand, a familiar clothing of green and black appears before his very eyes, that mask covered face and black hair. The hunter nin… they suspected of him to be working with Zabuza and guess how right they are? In the damn money. Being launched of three feet away from his original position, Sasuke can't do anything as he watched the hunter nin slamming his palms into the bridge's surface.

**"Demonic mirroring ice crystals!"**

A huge dome like structure appeared from the ground, covering the two in an arena life place. This is bad… getting cornered is the last thing he needs. Looking desperately, the Uchiha is trying to find a way out, but it was already too late. The mirror like dome closed shut, prevent outside interference and escape. He's dead…

Kakashi looked visibly annoyed that his student was trapped, this is getting too serious and he's still tired due to the attack yesterday. Chakra level is not the only thing he's low at, it seems that his kunais and tolls are used up in an earlier encounter with Zabuza. Haru is not looking to hot… well eww for that awkward statement but in all seriousness, she's looking as if she's about to faint.

This is not doing good.

"Ready or not here I come Kakashi! Ninja art: Hidden mists technique!" damnit, there goes his mist again. The mist around him I getting thicker and thicker, it's even getting hard to breathe through his mask that acts as a filter. His aged instincts react when something was coming at him right behind, the scarecrow ducked a horizontal slash to the back and used teleportation to teleport behind the missing nin.

But Zabuza is also famed for his ruthless battle skills. A kick was continued courtesy of the sword wielding ninja, Kakashi finds himself dodging another strike courtesy of the bandaged ninja. The missing ninja's hands quickly forms a series of handseals, something that was copied by the other advanced ninja at the exact timing and speed.

**"Water style: Water dragon technique!"**

Two dragons made out of water, one Kakashi's and one Zabuza's, clashed against each others, both trying to defeat the opposing team but it looks like that both powers are even matched causing the two to return into a makeshift rain. Kakashi wastes no time in dashing for the bandaged ninja, he launched a kunai that he managed to salvage from the ground, but Zabuza is too advanced for such simple throws. But what the missing ninja didn't expect is for the masked man to appear right behind him with a punch that knocks him on the face.

"Haah…" his chakra reserves are getting lower… this is bad. A pair of unmatching eyes looked back and forth, preparing his body to react when a movement from his enemy is launched. Zabuza is a straight all out fighter, but he can also be unpredictable in using his silent killing technique… and Kakashi definitely doesn't want to be at the end of that.

But in the heat of battle, a figure stepped into place. Wearing a porcelain mask covering his face with no designs just pure white, dressed in a clothing that is mainly consistent of robes and a staff on his right hand. His golden hair that resembles horns are his most noticeable feature. Everyone stopped, sans the two people inside the dome, and looked at the newcomer.

Then, with a voice that is of absolute steel, he speaks.

"Cease."

* * *

_Earlier…_

* * *

_"Here you go… you should wait for your father here and be a good girl, go home and forget that this all has ever happened." Helping the girl into the secret rendezvous point that he made with the fisherman, he gave her a small smile. Looking back at where they had came from, he realized that it's a long distance that they've went through._

_Then…_

_A loud sound of something shaking can be heard coming from across the distance causing the boy and the girl to look at said direction. Looking at the bridge, the form of a dome and visible chakra signatures greet his eyes. Sighing, he speaks._

_"Stay here and don't follow me, I'll be gone from now on."_

_"Wai!-"_

_It's too late, he disappeared._

_"But I didn't even say thanks…"_

* * *

_Now…_

* * *

Face masked, he walks, approaching the party in front of him. with a strong and commanding voice, he speaks again. "Stay your blades, no one has to get hurt."

Zabuz eyed the newcomer, and whispered to Kakashi. "He's a friend of yours?"

"Not that I know of…"

"Then he's my enemy!" the missing nin charged at the smaller male, planning to cut him in a single strike. But it was all stopped. "W-What?!"

**"Fire style: Dance of lilacs."** The ground began growing lilac made out of flaming tongues, it covered the entire bridge but not harming anyone on it. but Zabuza is forced to drop his sword when he felt a hot searing pain on his knees, then he looks down to see the flames slowly crawling up to him. it's getting faster and faster… before he knew it, he's panicking.

"I'll say it again, stay your blades. All of you."

Kakashi chooses to stay friendly, so he's doing what he was told. He motioned for his students to do the same gesture, it's a good thing that they know that they're dealing with someone out of their league. The masked male glanced upon the giant and circular ice dome. Looking at the grey haired jounin, he asks. "Who's inside?"

Answering, he says. "My student and his sparring buddy, why?" Zabuza gave the man a glare.

Not answering, the blonde and masked male outstretched his hand. Speaking loud and clear, he says. **"Wind style: Wind cutter."** A torrent of invisible yet powerful wind flushed forward towards the ice dome, upon impact, it causes everyone present in the area to have saucer like eyes.

SPLIT

CRASH

In the blink of an eye, the dome that was containing the two fighting boys splits open into two. The other masked boy, Haku, was stunned from the shock. Sasuke is down on the ground, his teammate reacted upon seeing this. The blonde masked figure raised a hidden eyebrow. 'So they're gennins already eh? Impressive.' Looking at the missing nin, who's still trapped in his earlier technique, he speaks. "Surrender. You are Zabuza a missing nin, you're thinking that working for Gato will do you good? well guess what, the villagers have invaded his mansion earlier today. Gato is in their hands, whether he should live or die."

Snapping a finger, the flames disappeared. Eyeing the grey haired Kakashi, he says. "Return to your village Konoha ninjas. Your battle has ended, bring your comrades." His robes billow when a small breeze went through them. The people present are staring at the blonde haired newcomer with either fear or worry. "And let us hope that our paths will lead us to the plains of Nirvana."

Tapping his staff on the ground, the masked blonde disappeared in a shower of white feathers.

Kakashi, being the first to snap out of his trance, says.

"That was… quick."

Indeed.

* * *

_Hours later…_

* * *

"Are you well master?"

"Ugh… yeah… just need to rest for the moment."

Continuing on their journey, the monk and his travelling companion walks the road down to fire country. Now that wave is a better… place, everything is save and secure. Opening his mask, he discards it to the small pack that he's carrying. There's a town a few days from here, and he's too tired to be sleeping above rocks and soil. His body needs a proper rest. The amount of chakra that he has used today has tire him out, though not greatly.

A simple rest in a good bed should suffice.

Looking at her master, she could tell that he's tired. "Shall I took the form of a horse and carry you there, master?" the boy turned towards her, giving a thankful smile. She then transform into a white stallion, free of the saddle and whips, the boy went atop and ride…. Her?

Giving himself a sour look, Naruto swears that he won't let Aki took the form of a horse unless it is absolutely necessary.

* * *

**End of chapter eight**


	9. The monk, the miko and priest

**Samsara: Birth**

_A/N: So, this chapter took a while… but as usual, enjoy and review if you have any criticism or just tell me if you dislike this story. Oh, updates on my other story will take a LOT longer than this one. I thank Duesal10 for giving the heads up on this, thank you._

_Here it is_

* * *

When he said that Fire country is his destination, he didn't mean Konoha. Fire country is a big place, it's so big that it's considered to be the most popular and tourist friendly place in all the five Nations. Aside from the beautiful tropical forests it possess, Fire country is also accompanied by a fair body of sea or even lake but not as much Water country. Now he's nearing the border of Fire country, a long yet peaceful walk from wave.

Since Aki helped in transportation, getting to the border is a day shorter. Now the girl is back on her human form, walking alongside him. When reaching the border, there is a place called Bamboo Town just a few days from here. Though the name may sounds normal, he learned that the place is quiet a settlement. From his travel guide, namely his source, Bamboo Town or Takecho is a place where there lies a bamboo forests filled with rumored demons.

Yes, that place is his destination right now.

Now, he doesn't know if the word 'demon' is a right term here. There aren't any demons that he knows of, but they exist. Heck there's even a country named Demon country located faraway in the lands of swamps. Though he's not that familiar with that place, he won't be planning to make it one of his travel destinations. Back with the demons, while the chance of demons being in that place is close to nil, but spirits and other sorts of anomalies can be possible.

There's clearly no need to tell where he get the idea from. Walking with his partner alongside of him, he felt a familiar pair of arms wrapping themselves on his left. Sighing, the blonde haired boy pinched his temples in an irritated manner. Looking at the girl that is now clutching onto his arm, he can't resist the urge to twitch. Though he finds her affectionate gesture normal, it's still somewhat unnerving for him.

"Aki… what now?"

The girl has the decency to look embarrassed. But from where, we'll never know. Even if she's still sporting that stoic look, she can't hide the pinkish hue that has sported on her face. Covering most of her face with a bright shade of pink is her blush, though she's embarrassed, she clutches tighter onto his arm. "N-Nothing… I just want to be closer to you that's all."

The answer she's given him is not convincing. "You've been by my side this whole time, Aki. Why? What is it that you want from me?" he asked, getting rid of the sour expression that he made on his face. He can feel her shifting from holding his arm; he starts to feel her slowly letting go. Then she stopped. He's confused from her choice of action, why did she stop? Stopping on his walk, he stares at the now girl who is looking down on the ground with her white hair covering her facial expression. "Aki?"

Slowly, her hands find themselves poking their index finger against each other. Tilting his head, the blonde monk is confused. Is she… shy? Or acting shy, forgive him. Though her position remains still, the fidgeting of the two fingers doesn't stop. And the way she's digging the sole of her sandals by rubbing them in the ground is not obvious enough, it's obvious that she's expecting something. Then slowly, she began speaking.

"I… murmurmurmur…"

"What?" the blonde leaned in closer.

"I… I NOTHING!"

"BWUGH!"

ZOOM

Having your gut kneed like that by a partner who is normal calm, quiet and composed? Yup, it's surprising.

And you know what's even surprising, it's the fact that she shouted in monotone.

**(A/N: Sorry, I tried.)**

* * *

"Is that all Kakashi?"

"Yes, Minato-sensei."

…

"…Haaah… okay, team seven dismissed."

His blue eyes stopped when landing on a pair of similar blue. Speaking once more, he says. "Haru. Stay."

"Yes, Hokage-sama…"

The black haired Uchiha, the pink haired Haruno and the grey haired Hatake leaves the room, giving privacy for the two families. Still standing at where she was before, the girl with the short red hair, which is a spitting image of her mom, stares at her father with a pained look. Before the father could speak, she starts.

"Dad… please. Tell me, where is Onii-sama? What happened to him? Why is he out there, not here with us?" the father can't make a smile when his daughter's question reaches his ears. After hearing Kakashi's report, he's glad to know that his daughter has been improving by the way, the Kage is now on edge about sending his daughter on another mission. Not only did the client lie about the safety of the mission, there was also a mysterious person involved.

And from what Kakashi told him, he has not afflation. Meaning that he can't track who he really is. Aside from mask and a staff, the description Kakashi gave him was really vague. Then, his daughter's voice disturbs his thought. "Dad! Are you hearing me?" his blue eyes are startled if not a moment, finally looking; he gives her a reassuring smile.

"Your brother is safe dear. He's out there with a nice group of people, have faith in him." standing from his chair, he leans forward to embrace her in a warm and reassuring hug. Her face embraced by her father's warmth, for shaky hands, she finds it comfortable to have a member of her family here with her. Releasing the hug, Haru still has the look of someone expecting an answer.

The father sighed again. "Haru… I can't tell you, that'll ruin the whole point of your brother's trip." He paused. "Your brother is strong for someone his age, and I believe that wherever he is right now, he'll grow even stronger and maybe even stronger than me someday." Ruffling his daughter's hair, he sports a smile. "Then I'm sure that he'll be back with a lot of great things to show us, no?" despite knowing that he is in fact lying, the girl nodded her head sullenly.

"Okay… but if I ever encounter or see him out there, I won't hesitate to bring him here." With that final and absolute note, the daughter to the Namikaze leaves the office through the door. Unknown to her, she leaves her father sighing harder than before. The Fourth Hokage of Konoha sighed a tired sigh, his blue eyes trailing before the beautiful sun that is shining brightly just in his field of view. There're no clouds today, a clear day just with the sunlight, but it's not that hot.

The man's hand reaches for a small picture just inside his drawer, after opening, he traced a finger upon it. Him, his daughter, and son. Not a perfect family, but they all are close. This was taken about two years back, when Naruto was about ten and his daughter was eleven. It's funny how quick they've grown, especially his daughter. But unfortunately, his son is away right now. Gulping, he swallows any thought of guilt that has been piling up in his throat. It's… his wish after all… letting him go out there into the world was to let him learn, let him out of his cold and stoic façade.

Of course, he won't be too surprised when he finds Naruto coming back home, here. But then again, he didn't say anything about returning. The blonde Hokage sits on his chair again, hunching forward so that his upper body proportion is resting on the table. "Ugh… I felt that I just broke the world's most horrible father ever… how could I forget to tell that him to return?" covering his face with his own hands, he groaned. "Ugh…. Kushina… your husband's an idiot." His silent self pity was soon disturbed by a knock on the door.

KNOCK KNOCK

Startled, the Namikaze regained his usual expression and arranging his desk and also hiding the picture back inside his drawer. After making sure that his looks are okay, he coughed. "Ahem, come in!" the double wooden door opens to reveal a familiar pair of eyes, black hair, usual and traditional looking clothes and that ever ignorant look for a face. Minato's Hokage face drops instantly, his expression did a ninety degree turn. That caused the other person's face to twitch if not for a brief second. Sighing, Minato's head drops down on the desk again. "What do you want, Fugaku?"

Eyes still looking at their Uchiha look, the clan head for the Uchiha clan gives the blonde Hokage a cross of an arm. "Really? You're really asking me that? How about you start explaining to the public about the fact that your son is not present here?" walking his way casually, the Uchiha lets himself sit on the guest chair. "From the academy teachers, the ramen shop owner, and even some other ninjas… heck even my own son is confused…" pinching the bridge of his nose, the Uchiha stares at the Hokage flatly. "Where. Is. Your. Son. At. Namikaze?"

Instead of answering directly, Minato gives the other man a roll of an eye. That caused the Uchiha to frown. Finding himself sighing, the Namikaze answers. "Haah… I told you, all of the people that you mentioned and even Sasuke-kun that he is out there training… a confidential one in fact." Scratching his jaw, Minato continues. "Look Fugaku, I don't know why you and the others are concerning for my son, aside from how creepy that sounds, but he's alright. The reason I sent him out was because he himself wants to. He wants to learn, so I gave him a solution."

An eyebrow from the Uchiha is raised. "By letting him be a hermit?"

Flatly staring, the Namikaze retorts. "Do you want my son to be, either, a pervert, a dangerous missing ninja and a drunkaholic? No. he's just out there doing what boys do. Sightseeing, probably on an adventure right now with his friends that he managed to pick up from encounter." Ignoring the way he's speaking, the father is still concerned about his son.

"Naruto making friends?"

"… You douche."

"Anyway, just…- you know what? Fine, I'll tell Sasuke that his _friend_ is out there studying on a random mountain or whatever." The Uchiha clan head uncharacteristically raises both hands, giving the look that speaks of nothing but 'I surrender' standing up from his guest chair, the Uchiha gives the Hokage a mock bow. "See you later, Hokage-sama." A small curse can be heard leaving Minato's mouth, only causing the Uchiha to smirk. After Minato thought that the Uchiha is gone, Fugaku's head peeks inside from the door frame. "Ah, and just make sure that the boy returns… Mikoto is stressed that she can't see her cute little nephew." There's a grim expression on Fugaku's face.

Minato shares the expression with his arch rival.

Waving his hand dismissively, the Hokage mockingly shooed the Uchiha away from his office. "Yeah, yeah… now go back to writing scrolls in the department office, Fugaku. I'll go and have my brake, you're my assistant anyway." Minato let out a small yawn in the end. The way he's speaking irritates the Uchiha, but Fugaku makes no effort in showing it. Grabbing his kunai and wallet from the drawer, the Hokage leaves from the window to his office.

"Haaah… why did I agree to take this job…?" it's a question that Fugaku asks every time he's dealing with Minato. He has a palm wiping down his face to get rid of the expression he's making. The Uchiha stares at the now empty office, seeing the dull decoration and view of the whole village from here is pretty boring. No wonder Minato snuck out often. One thing for sure, he's glad that Minato took the job other than him…

He damn is…

* * *

**Somewhere…**

* * *

"Gaara."

Jaded eyes snaps open.

Inside a dark, sandy yet humid room, two figures can be seen talking to each other. A taller one, dressed in a robe of white and blue, a hat with the Kanji for 'sand' in the middle dyed in blue. His lower face is covered by a thin layer of white cloth, but managing to hide his features. The sand beneath him shifted around, but dying down when he steps for the second time. Crossing an arm, the older voice speaks again.

"Gaara."

The other figure, a male, is covered in sands. As in literally, the sands around him are creating a protective barrier shield that nearly covers his entire body, the sands only leaves the hands, eyes and hair seen. The boy with the red hair doesn't move from his spot, the darkness of the room makes the atmosphere strangely tense. Though his expression remains unexpressed, Gaara's palms are clenched into fists, tight.

CRSSSHH

A nearby mirror was crushed by sands, the sand is making an eerily strange movement as if it is alive. The tendrils of sands seeped down from the now broken mirror, it returns to its owner. The older man remains silent even if something just happened, he's facing the other male's back, which is covered in sands. His eyes caught the movement of sands shifting just near his ankles, it is slowly climbing up to his knees. But the man knows what to do.

"Stop, Gaara."

Just like that, the sand that was crawling up his legs stopped. Then it falls down motionless into the sandy surface. It is not clear what the man's intentions are, he's in a dark room filled with sands and is currently having a one sided conversation with a boy. It's… not normal yes, but this is Gaara we're talking about. As a child, the term Jinchuriki has always been a part of his life. living in here, in this dark place, is like a prison for him. though he is allowed to go out to the town, he finds this place more comfortable than the noisy streets.

The man in robes walks closer, approaching the boy. And after reaching a suitable distance, he made a tiger seal. "Suppression seal." The man then slammed his palm on the boy's back, where various sealing seals began to bleed out, decorating the boy's clothes in ink. A loud scream comes from the boy; his eyes are wide open and pupils dilating from the pain. This is too much, but it happened almost every time. after seemingly an hour, the man released his palm from the boy's back. Eyes narrowing, the Kage of the hidden Sand village sneered behind his face cloth."You can't deceive me… Shukaku. You'll try to break free when Gaara is asleep, that is why I used this suppression seal to keep him awake."

The boy was left panting on the ground. The man's eyes stare at the boy's back for a few second, then he turned and leave.

Gaara slowly reached one of his hands forward, grasping the grains of sands as it slips away down his fists. Eyes filled with malice, the boy could only say one thing.

"Father…"

* * *

His walk has always been quiet. The sound that is made is only the sound of nature around him. he rarely talks and he knows his partner too. Younger, he was always the type to think before speaking and he's glad that he still has that kind of attitude right now. Sure, he knows some people out there who are considered as straightforward, but they're still competent enough to deal with their own problems. All he's trying to say is that he's a man of the mind, not the word.

The venturing of trees and dirt pathway will probably be his scenery for this walk, after all, Takecho is a couple of days from here. That doesn't mean that the both of them are stuck in a place where civilization is about a few days away, there are some small communities here. Though the thought of meeting one is nice, he doesn't have the time to stop and rest. It's best not to waste time anyway. His eyes keep constant glance at the girl, checking to see if she's okay.

Earlier, she did something very… Un Aki-ish. Despite his lack of knowledge on women, he knows that a normally stoic and quiet girl won't just latch on someone's hands, despite being her own companion, just like that. He can't say for sure, but there was a look of embarrassment on her face. He can't possibly say if she's embarrassed or it's just a girl thing, but since there's isn't any way to describe it, he'll say that it's a girl thing.

Their walk is quiet as usual. With Naruto in the lead, the white haired girl is following closely behind. There's no telling what her expression is except for the word stoic, it's always been like this. The girl rarely shows expression, even to Naruto, she rarely shows any except for some occasions. When she's embarrassed, disappointed and even a mock laughter. But overall, she's similar to the Aburames in Konoha.

The monk thought, 'Konoha… it's nearby if not days away more than Takecho…' if Konoha is not his main destination right now, he'll return as soon as he can. But problem is… how is he going to explain Aki to his father? He predicts that a long and awkward conversation about him and Aki will happen, and knowing his company's attitude, she'll just say yes to anything as long as she can be with him.

While he is okay with Aki's attitude, he needs to get her… obsession of him a few steps away. The monk makes an unreadable expression. He knows too well that the girl won't take it well, she might not look like it, but she's stubborn. Maybe even more stubborn than his uncle Obito who always challenge Kakashi and the man with the thick hair into a duel.

Their walk then stops. Confused by the sudden stop, the being that is made of chakra asked her master.

"What is wrong master?"

The boy does not answer. But his eyes are narrowing at what he's seeing. Not far from them, in the middle of the dirt road, are two people fighting. The girl's eyes soon followed after her master's, before getting ready for any suidden actions from the two people. While the distance is quiet far, about ten meters, they looked like trained individuals. Both are in a stance that is unique to him, he can't see any more except for their clothing. But sensing their chakra signatures, they should at least be, or above, Jounin level.

Outstretching his right arm, the girl instantly took her familiar form. Gripping the now staff, the blonde pulled off his blank porcelain mask from underneath his cloak. He fits his perfectly on the frame of his face. The mask is an exact carbon copy to that of an ANBU's even if there's no eye hole to see through, he can see as normal with a little bit chakra channeled to the chakra sensitive porcelain ceramic. Where he gets it, let's just say that collecting is a hobby of his.

He's not looking for a fight, but it looks like that he might just get pulled into one.

"We're going to be so exhausted after this…"

* * *

"**Wind style: Great breakthrough!**"

"Hah! You think a simple wind can kill me?! I'll show you brat, take this!"

"Don't ignore me you fool!"

Yeah, the line break is useless…

Needless to say, Naruto was right. An attack that is enough to cause a huge gust of wind to slice trees was launched earlier courtesy of the blonde haired monk. A figure dressed in a black priest uniform of some sort, a pentagram with a circle encircling it as a necklace that is visible for both him and his other opponent to see. His hair is straight and short, colored in silver and dark brown eyes that spells of madness and insanity. On his right hand, he has a three bladed scythe colored in crimson and white, there are cuts covering his face and some part of his clothing are torn no doubt.

"You shitty monk, I'll show you not to mess with a representative of Jashin! Blood of sacrifice!" the name says what it is. Instead of attacking them, the priest sliced his cheeks deep enough to draw blood with a dagger on his other hand. He licks his own blood, before sticking the dagger on the ground. The monk and the other party gives the man a sickened glare. "See Jashin's miracle you shitty fakers!"

When his maddened cry reached their ears, the ground where he stabbed his dagger at began to have seals appearing from a dark black glow. It expands in a line, reaching the monk and the other person. Naruto tries to avoid, but he can't lift himself from his position. It's like he's stuck. Then a circle formed under him, as if to trap him in his standing. The other person is no better, she's, a female, is also in the same situation as he is. The circle is trapping her, preventing her body from moving. Since they are standing at three different point each, the lines form a shape of a triangle.

The priest shows them a chilling grin, a grin that speaks of madness and pain. "HAHAHAHA! You insolent and pathetic fools! I can't believe it is this easy to win!" he grips his scythe tighter, the glint in his eyes are getting even more disturbing. "Get ready to taste the blood of sin…."

But it looks like our female friend is not going to let this go as planned. Eyes closed, it matched her appearance. Having a look of a very beautiful oriental woman, she is dressed in a shrine maiden's apparel. Her long red skirt and white top, as well as the sash that acts as a belt is what she's wearing. Her hair is of pure black waterfall, her eyes are a piercing black color, she stands taller than out monk, probably due to an age difference. On her right hand, she has an ofuda slipped through her middle and index finger. Her face masked in a cold and perceptive glare on the priest.

With a regal voice, she speaks. "I won't allow you escape, corrupted priest. As the shrine maiden of this area, I will stop you from doing your wicked rituals!" the ofuda glows, she then cast them, breaking free from the priest's earlier technique. The priest adorned in black is forced to jump back to avoid the homing ofuda, the paper like thing then multiply as it gets nearer. With teeth gritting, the priest sports an annoyed look.

Now free, the shrine maiden makes a stick with charms attached to it like ropes appear. Her cold glare was aimed at the priest. "I will give you divine exorcism."

A grin from the priest. "I'd like to see you try, bitch."

It looks like our monk is outclassed. Hey, what do you know. A monk, a shrine maiden and priest meeting in a not so friendly manner of way…. Rare. His masked features is looking at the two, he chose not to act brashly before. But it looks like it's every men and women for him and herself. Biting his thumb, the blonde unveils a small sealing scroll the size of his arm. With skill he flips it open, showing a long scribbling of red Kanjis inside. While the othe two ar busy at each other's throat, he has the opportunity to prepare an attack.

A simple sealing scroll, but in it contains something that can turn the tides of battle. Inside, is a kunai. A kunai given to him by his father, yes, the Hiarashin kunai. Before leaving for the temple, his father slipped one of his kunai inside his bag, it was then he realized that he won't be lost and can return anytime just by simply channeling chakra into it. but through modifications from the expert monks in the temple, he can now control lightning using this as a medium.

So in his hands, he has Vajra. A reference to the original Vajra wielded by a God that is worshipped in the temple. While he does not associate himself with the Gods, it can't hurt to learn about a few. Indra is his most known. Currently wielding a weapon that is referenced to Indra's own Vajra, he is sure that this is more than enough to stop this fight from turning worst.

But now…

Whose side is he on?

Then, he joins in.

Jumping straight from the failed technique, the monk unleashed his weapon of choice. Wiping blood across the scroll, he draws Vajra out. Its appearance is still similar to his father's kunai but the seals written in them are different. Using chakra sensitive paper, the elder monks helped him in writing the seals necessary to pull off what it can do today.

"**Vajra."**

The storms roar, instantly dimming the scenery down. The two fighting people stopped to see what happened, they stares at the shorter figure. He has a kunai, charged with golden electricity. His body not covered in that cloak of his, the necklace and under shirt is visible. Aiming the weapon at them, he says threateningly. "Surrender, it doesn't have to be this way." It took the two adults to realize, then the priest laughs manically.

"GYAHAHAHAHA! You shitty monk! You think I'll just leave and go just like that?! Suck a dick you short penniless shrimp!" his taunt doesn't work on the boy, his masked feature stares at the female shrine maiden. Her old glare answers his look. The priest sees this and grins. "Heh! I'll skin you both and make my blanket tonight."

The female replies. "No thank you, I won't go to the same bed with a vulgar priest." Their battle continues. The priest is mostly doing the attacks, but the shrine maiden is not doing a bad job in defending herself. Her charm stick, or gohei, is enough to parry most strikes delivered from the mad priest. But it looks like she could use a help or two. Swinging his scythe like mad man, the silver haired priest's main intention is to kill the woman first and then the kid.

But the woman isn't giving him an easy way. Her gohei is covered in charms, making it as hard as diamonds. She could strike a rock with this and make said rock split into two instead of her gohei. Ducking a strike, the female's skirt flutters as she swiftly avoids the priest's strike. Even if she's making the priest on her hit list, she can't let the youngest looking of the group to attack suddenly. Gritting her teeth, she delivers another flying ofuda towards the priest. "Miko exprcism!" the priest roughly ducks to avoid the glowing amulet, it soon exploded when made contact on ground.

Giving a mock smirk, the priest takes a moment to glance at the unmoving monk. "Hey! You gonna join or what?" he was answered by a Vajra aimed towards his face. Then the sky roars once more, and a yellow lightning nearly strikes the priest in his spot. Yelping, he gives the monk an angered look. "Hey! Watch it you dick fuck!" throwing some kunais, the priest did so with a grit of teeth. But the monk simply parries the incoming kunai with his weapon.

While distracted, the miko makes her move on the priest. Startled, the priest's reaction time is the only keeping him from being hit by a gohei in the mid section. "Gah! You… bitch!" screaming he puched the woman backwards. But it doesn't stop there. The monk is advancing, in surprising speed one must say. His Vajra is aimed at both the shrine maiden and priest, causing them to avoid random lightning strikes from the sky.

This causes the miko to make the monk her enemy too. She throws a bunch of smaller exploding ofudas at both male, but both are just too skillfull to get hit. Reacting fast, the miko chants. "Spirit of Ancient times: Ancestors!" a burst of energy comes from the woman. Her body covered in a purple light. Both male are forced to shield themselves from the energy that is radiating from the female. Gohei raised, she opens her eyes to reveals pure whiteness. No pupils, only a ghostly look. Ofudas magically appearing between the gaps of her left arm's finger gaps, she stares upon the males.

"_**Divine Punishment."**_

Just like that, she's literally light in the next three seconds. This caught the two male off guard, the first to get hit by an incoming ofuda is the priest. Even if it's paper, it hurts and burns to a degree that even his high pain tolerance can't ignore. The blonde masked monk managed to react in time, countering with a few lighting strikes that are swiftly ignored by the woman. This is getting out of hand… if this battle continues, all parties will be forced to use everything at their disposal.

"Geh! I have to say, bitch you got some pretty nasty trick up your sleeves." There's no intention on that statement except pure mockery. He sticks his scythe on the ground beside him. the grin is getting wider on that face of his, it causes the other two parties to get uncomfortable. Then, he pulled out another set of daggers. This time, they are coated in blood. Both monk and miko was shocked, checking their being, the found a small gash at their ribs. Looking back at the priest, the two know that they are in a bad situation.

Hidan grinned.

"**Curse Technique: Death Controlling Possessed Blood!"**

He licked both blood stained on the two daggers.

Then, he becomes the Shinigami.

**End of chapter 9**

* * *

_A/N: Hey, Foralleternity here. Some of you might be pissed at me for ending with a cliffy, for that, I'm sorry. And to explain, this story will go waaaaaay… astray from the original canon. But some parts of canon WILL happen with Naruto experiencing it later on. And it looks like this story has a looooot of OCs. I better write that in the summary._

_Anyway, bye and stay tuned._


	10. Disturbance silenced

**Samsara: Birth**

A/N: The next chapter's up, this is more combat focused other than the previous chapter. Anyway, as usual, thanks for your love and support and help in making this story into a better one. I really apologize if this scene bores you out, a warning has been written in the disclaimer.

* * *

"So it has come to this…"

"Fucking yeah…"

"…"

A triple standoff featuring three different people with three different occupations is happening currently. A monk, a miko and a priest. One neutral and the other two are hostile. But this is a very unpredictable battle. An enemy could be your ally and an ally could be an enemy. Our monk's masked eyes are scanning the area for any suitable approach. His main objective is not to let this fight escalates, but it looks like he has failed in doing so.

His weapon, Vajra, is held in his hand. Lowering it to express neutrality, the monk's gaze is fixed to the two people that are within his field of view. He needs to play it smart here. While confident in his skill, these people are strong. The last few minutes they've spent are mostly with the miko and priest gouging at each other's throat with him doing a subtle act as support and possible supervision.

In short, he's currently trying to stop the two from killing each other. Seeing that no one acted, he chose this moment to speak. "Please. Stay your weapon; we can talk this one out like civilized people."

"Talk this one out? Ha! Don't make me laugh you mountain hugger! I'm a priest of Jashin, the God of curse and rituals, my pride won't allow any of you to get me." The priest's sinister grin grew even more disturbing. "No matter what you do, you won't kill me.- no, you CAN'T kill me." The statement caused the blonde haired monk to express his confusion.

The shrine maiden took this chance to speak. "A follower of Jashin is gifted by the gift of immortality." Naruto's eyes grew wide. The miko continued, speaking with a tone that is similar t poison. "They gained false immortality through forbidden rituals and rite, an act considered to be taboo in many places." Her head turned towards the monk. "Now you see, monk?"

But Naruto is not one to get fend off so easily with facts. Holing his staff and Vajra respectively, he speaks. "The mind and body are to be kept pure. But one must not condemn a person from his deeds." His gaze followed the miko's hardened glare. "I believe that it is most suitable for each of us to settle this in a matter of words."

The priest snorts mockingly. Eyes blazing with insanity, he laughs at the two. "Hahaha! You two fuckers can do all the talk you want. But I will let my Lord do the choosing, for I am Hidan! The fourth priest to the cult of Jashin, and **Jashin's dagger**!"

Seeing the ominous aura on the man again, the two other parties ready for the worst thing that could have happened. As expected, the priest charged with his scythe swinging like a mad man on acid, reckless but dangerous. The first one to get charged upon is the monk, something that was unexpected since Naruto has expected that the man will try to attack the miko.

"GYAHAHAHA!" Hidan's maddened laughter roars as he tries to slash the younger boy to pieces. Dodging reckless strikes are simple, but this one is different. Ever strike from that scythe will kill him for sure. So he chose to rely on instinct while keeping a straight mind. Ducking and leaning won't do much anymore, he needs to get the mad priest away. That was done by slamming a kick to the priest's gut, a chakra enhanced kick. Skidding a few meter's the priest shrugs off the damage before launching off again, scythe high in the sky. "DIIIIE!"

The monk acts fast. Vajra aimed, he shouted. "Kaminari!" the golden charged kunai began to vibrate, and then with it, a huge lightning shoots out from the tip followed by a huge thunderous roar. It strikes the priest head on, launching him further away.

The shrine maiden wastes no time in following the blasted priest, gohei in hand, the woman charged off towards where the priest was launched to. Seeing that they battle will change in setting, the monk followed after the miko. He charged a large amount of chakra to Vajra earlier, his chakra is not on full anymore. The man was launched pretty far, about a few miles away. But the uneasiness remains, knowing that the priest is in fact immortal.

The miko leading the chase, noticed that the shorter monk is following her. Making a cold expression, she readies a necessary amount of ofudas in her hand. Jumping, she turns back and throws the ofudas toward the boy, causing him to react instant. The ofudas are holy artifact from her shrine, and they do a good amount of damage towards whoever ends up in the receiving end.

The monk notices this and readies a technique. **"Fire style: Flames of tongue!"** the monk blows out a fiery stream out of his mouth, it expands forming the shape of a tongue to collide with the incoming projectiles courtesy of the woman in front of him. Of course, the technique is powerful enough to disintegrate the paper charms. The shrine maiden clicked her tongue, knowing that her plan on slowing the boy down to prevent him from stopping her has failed. Not that it matters, she chooses to win in terms of speed. By that, she means to reach the priest before the monk could stop her.

Realizing her plan, Naruto adds chakra to his feet. By adding a necessary amount of chakra will help increase his speed to catch the miko. Though not known to use chakra, the miko is doing a nice job keeping him off her tail. She throws more paper talismans toward the pursuing boy. But to her disappointment, he is dodging them with ease. It looks like she's left with only a final plan. And she's going to use it like right… now.

Fingers crossed in a ram seal, the miko whispered. "Ancient Miko technique: Mask of Hannya!" now stopping, the miko turns to face the monk. Said monk also stopped when he saw the miko stop. Confused, but guard never falling, Naruto wonders what is the woman planning. Then, he regretted asking. A very dark ominous aura that no Miko should've posses is radiating from the girl he's facing. Slowly, she's engulfed in a purple misty mist that covers her legs up to her face. Four pillars rise from the ground as if to box the miko. Then, her appearance transforms.

Long gone the white and red apparel of a miko. It is replaced by a crimson colored battle kimono with ceramic shoulder plates. Her face is now covered with a mask with horns on them, and from the design, it appears to be a Hanya. A Hanya is demon like creature that haunts for people that have done bad deeds to others, seeing the miko transforming or appearing like one somehow make no sense but it's not that insane. The mask is colored in a deep red color, similar to her clothing. The horns are noticeably sharp, and the lips are stretched open showing razor sharp fangs as design.

Her gohei transforms into a naginata with its blade shining with a dangerous glint. Its aura in no different than the priestess herself. The pole handle is painted black matte with red circular pattern circling it. The miko's hands are doing a fine job on handling the taller pole, it appears that she's having no trouble in using it. He paused feeling a sense of dread coming from the weapon, the presence alone is so dreadful that Aki is shaking mentally.

The male narrows his eyes when he noticed this. Aki is just as sensitive as he is when it comes to detecting presence or aura. Detecting chakra however is a different thing, since he is human, he can detect aura and chakra through practice but Aki is different. She's chakra and she can detect chakra and even aura even more accurate than he do. and if Aki is shaking like this, there are chances that this woman is even more dangerous than the priest.

Pointing the naginata at him, she speaks. "Boy, keep out of this. This is between me and that priest, don't interfere or you will suffer the same fate as him." her tone is ice cold, there's no joking behind it.

The monk does the same, he points Vajra while stabbing Aki to the ground. "I shall not do that. This is a pointless fight. And even if he's guilty, it is only right if he confess it first. Are you not a priestess? A maiden of the Gods above?"

But the woman counters. "Are you not a monk? A peaceful man with his dreams of paradise? Is it your job to interfere with other people's affair in life?" there's no aggression, and even if there is, she's hiding it well.

"Yes. I am a monk. But my dreams for paradise can wait, if I can't stop a maiden from wreaking havoc what good am I?"

That ticked the shrine maiden off. She charged for the boy, naginata in tow. Naruto swiftly ducked under her strike, he counters with a kick to the miko's ribs but it was avoided courtesy of the miko's hardened instincts. Jumping a few feet away, she launches some more talismans towards the boy. This time, the paper talismans are glowing red with death. Naruto is surprised to see them soaring so fast in speeds that are incredible enough. So his only option to not get hit is to destroy them. "Water style: Water parade!" creating water without any water source nearby means that he has to gather the water particle in the air. That is harder but it's damn useful. The water condensed in his opened palm into balls before launching for the homing talismans.

As expected, both attacks are enough to cause both the monk and miko to get on the defensive. The monk's water based attack managed to make the miko jump backwards in defense. She's impressed and annoyed at the same time, if he can match her in long distance attack then it'll prove to be troublesome. Forced to dodge homing amulets isn't as easy as he thought it would be. Being had to use most of his chakra to reinforce Aki, he's using her to deflect most of the talismans at the moment; it's getting tiring to keep up with the ridiculous speed the talismans are travelling at.

Seeing his busied state, the priestess chose to advance. Naruto saw this and proceeds to follow. Their game of chase resumes with both shooting and using techniques that are alien to both. Naruto's frequent use of Vajra is slowly decreasing, since it took quite a lot of chakra to use.

Miko's projectiles are slightly dangerous than Naruto's of course, it's not counted when he's using a water based attack. Unbeknown to the boy, she is not by any means ordinary. Her chakras are way different than ninja chakra. It's purer to say the least. And since it is purer, it is harder to control. But it made up in the effectiveness of her attacks.

The monk finished dodging the barrage of amulets, it leaves him panting in fatigue. He used way too much chakra back then, the only thing that keeps him going now is the sheer willpower that he managed to invest upon himself. In the silence, he heard a sizzling noise from behind. His head snaps backward, trying to see what is behind him. but try is the keyword here.

BOOOM

A loud and fiery explosion erupts from his back, blowing him away a good ten meters away from the place. The miko is thankful that her plan works out, she really is. She has to admit that the boy is handling himself well, too well in fact. She has some specialized tags with her, a set that involves in explosion similar to before is one of them. Her breathing is ragged heavily, her stamina is way weaker than the boy's… but it looks like brain wins over bra-

"GYAHAHAHAHA NOT SO FAST BITCH!"

A figure of pure black erupts from the tree lines. Hidan comes into scene again with his scythe swinging about in a maddened state. It looks like that the man is even more dangerous than before, the look in his eyes state that much. The miko's reflex kicks in and she instantly make no haste in jumping towards safety. But it does not stop there. The priest rushed forward again with a horizontal strike to cut her in half. The miko sees this coming and used all of her remaining strength to parry the attack with her gohei. As expected, it worked but she's sent skidding about three meters away from the priest.

The priest let out a bloodthirsty smirk, he makes a chance to look around. "Hey, where's that shitty monk? Don't tell me that he chickened out in this one?" he asks to practically no one, but the miko hears this loud and clear.

With a tone that could match an ice, she says. "He's no business. This is about you and me." Taking a stance by readying her gohei and three talismans on her left hand, the female glares at priest. Her transformation was released earlier, causing her looks to return.

Hidan grins wider, slinging his scythe on his shoulder and then laughs. "Hahahaha! You? Listen here bitch, you can barely stop that weak monk and what do you think you'll be able to beat me, huh?"

His taunting affects her slightly. It's true that she has difficulty in dealing with the monk before, not to mention that she's low in chakra right now, but she can't let that hinder her. As the shrine maiden of the Himetsuki tribe, she can't let this mad priest escape after what he has done to the people here…

This man, Hidan, is a Jashinist. He has done ruthless, forbidden, disgusting and downright cruel rituals that involves in human sacrifice and even ceremonies. She's been after him for the past three months, and has no luck in finding him until yesterday. And she's finally got him now; she's not giving any chance to let this man escape. Silence sweeps through the scene, making her even more anxious. The priest still has that mad grin on his face, something that causes her annoyance to rise even higher.

But she knows better than to let anger took control. She has… experience in what anger could do, and she'll be damned if she fall into it again. She saw him move an arm, preparing his huge triple bladed scythe. Her body tenses when those crimson blades gleam in the midst of the shades of the trees. He's a dangerous man after all. Most Jashinist cultist, much less a priest, can be considered as an S-rank missing nin. Though he job does not normally involve in hunting down dangerous men, she'll have difficulty in defeating no doubt, more or less killing him.

"Ready bitch?" the priest's taunting does not stop, he gives her a full grown smirk that speaks nothing but murder. "I'll enjoy bathing in your blood."

That's all he says when his form comes to a blur and only to reappear in front of the miko. She was so shocked that she didn't see it coming. The tip of the dull edge of the scythe finds itself planted into her stomach, causing the miko to spit out saliva and blood. She's trying to keep balance here, the last thing she wants is to fall and let this man straight out butcher her.

Then another strike from the priest was delivered, this time it was a kick that aims for her head but with all her efforts, she managed duck and counters with a sweep to the man. Hidan expected such move, which he casually avoids by simply jumping. He dodged another strike from the miko, this time she's using her gohei. He began to clash, parry and even counter the woman's attacks, it's such a joy to feel thrill in the heat of battle, especially if you know that you're going to kill your enemy.

She can't last long in a short distanced fight, so she draws a huge space between her and the priest by jumping and landing on a clearing just a few meters back. With murderous glee, the priest began rushing for the woman. But this time, he's hindered by the barrage of soaring amulets coming for him. Of course, the damage given is nothing for him.

Even that monk's lighting attack hurts more than this. But the sheer number of projectiles this woman is delivering is crazy… he didn't know if she's using a storage seal to hide these talismans away or anything but one thing he care is for her to die and suffer in the name of Jashin.

"This isn't working…" she muttered irately to herself. This man is a tank, despite his body size. He's just rushing through her attacks like a desperate chicken that's going to cross a road full of carts. She's confident in her attacks and skills and to be seeing them brushed off as nothing but annoyance is also a form of insult for her.

If small attacks won't work, then it's time to use a bigger one. Gohei raised in the air, she declares. _**"Forbidden Miko: Blessing of heaven!" **_with that said, her Gohei glowed in a beautiful gold color, on the tip grows a small ball of light that slowly increases in size.

The incoming priest didn't know what she's up to but he knew better than to just charge in there and taking all the hit. He's closing up fast, and by the time he reached a certain distance, the golden orb of light shoots forward towards him. Hidan quickly unleashed his scythe upon the ball but it's useless. Eyes drastically widening, he watched as the ball of light that is as large as him slowly swallows his form causing immense pain while doing so. How should he describe it without his mouth that is currently busy screaming its heart out? It's like being burned alive but without normal fire, no, this hurts badly. Then he realized. This bitch is using holy flames. Holy flames are like pesticide to Jashinist as it is to bugs, it hurts them, _slowly_. But since he's a high level priest of Jashin, his pain tolerance and immortality is fully developed, but still it hurts as fuck.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The mad priest is now fully developed in a giant orb of light, his scream of pain and anguish fills the entire forest. The shrine maiden covers her eyes; the light is so bright that it even hurts her. The flames are not harming her simply because they are meant that way. Holy flames are different than normal flames. It can still harm the user but with practice, it won't hurt that much but still, caution is a must.

The priest's screams continues, it seems to have gone for eternity. But then, the orb disappears, so does the light. Hidan is now a fallen mass of burned flesh, but due to his job of being a cultist, he's still alive. The miko clicked her tongue, she forget that the man's immortal. Her eyes wander off from the priest to her surrounding, but only peace and silence greets her expectation. It's done… she won…

"!" A strong pair of arms tackles her from the sidelines; the impact was so hard that it launched both her and the tackler a few meters away from the branch she was standing before to the ground below. The impact below was pretty hard too, raising a pained head, she sees who her attacker is. The monk. Then, without giving her time to struggle, another figure comes approaching from behind. It's another monk, then she realized that he's using shadow clone.

The standing monk quickly forms a series of handseals, before pressing the tip of his pointer and middle finger to the miko's foreahead. **"Sealing arts: Sleep Paralysis technique." Watching **her through masked face, he says. "Sleep. We will talk later…" his head turns toward where the priest has fallen. "And about the priest…" two more clones poof in existence, they did not need orders to do what they're supposed to do. She can see the two clones doing the same thing the monk is doing to her, casting her in a forced sleep paralysis technique.

"I will demand answers, whether you guys like it or not."

Then from sleepy eyes, she saw another figure, this time it's a woman… a girl with long white hair. She saw the woman standing beside the monk, is she his friend?

Naruto paused and look towards his partner. "Aki, how far are we to our destination?"

The girl answers by saying. "Three days from here, master."

'Master?' that's what went through the miko's head, so she is his ally…

"Hm… delay that. Heal them when we reached a campsite."

"Understood."

* * *

**End of chapter 10**


End file.
